Story of Anne Symon
by BahamutPrime
Summary: Based off the Choice of Broadsides game. One of my longer stories, and something I should really get back into.
1. Chapter 1

Here I stood, upon HMS Courageous, a training officer who owned three of the guns on board. I knew that if I did not do my job properly, the next person could take what chance I had of making a living, and for someone like me... Without this, I would never get a husband, or someone who could depend on me for money, so quite literally, this was my last hope of all of that - of a life no less. I was the eighteen year old who had only gotten into sailing when she was sixteen, had exceptional sword and pistol skills, and naturally, people followed me for I was liked and respectable. My sailing skills weren't that great, but considering the time I had been using to train myself it wasn't THAT bad, and my wealth was an absolute minimum - so much for family connections. Even so, I could operate a cannon with relative ease. My skills were what made me - I was not too knowledgable though I followed a code of honour - one which many sailors took as they began their training.  
My name is Anne Simmons, and this is my story - what's of it anyways.

Making sure the three sailors on the three guns of the ship were staying on the job and not slacking, I called to them the procedure of loading the gun. "Swab! Powder! Wadding! Clear! Shot!" Almost directly after I had ordered this, the cannons beside me went off, sending a thick rope right toward my feet. I managed to jump over it, with my fighting training this was one of the essential skills in it all - so that you don't lose your feet.  
"Fire as they may bear!" The captain of the ship ordered, and I ordered my crew to start loading the guns and firing them, the batteries sure were fine pieces of work, though it would take more than these cannons to take the enemy - a Gaulish Frigate, something we could easily take with the Courageous. I continued my call, as our guns fired, the ringing in our ears became apparent, even though we were fairly used to it. Though, as the white smoke left the barrels, and in the middle of swabbing out one of the cannons, a ball of iron tore through the hull not ten feet away as the frigate gave us a full broadside. I heard a scream, as one had fallen overboard. Still, that was the least of my problems, as I spotted a giant splinter tear through Davies, a woman under my command, and the fragmentation of the cannon ball nearby tore through Fisher's right arm, another woman under my command, bone clearly visible and she shrieked from the pain of it all.

I cringed lightly, before Jones pulled me together and took my shoulders. "Anne! Anne! What will we do?! We have to tend to their injuries! To hell with the guns!" She was talking sense, I knew it, and as much as I wanted to get back to the action - those who served under me had the reassurance that they'd get through this alive, so I personally tended to their wounds. There was no denying, that I was a leader. I did not care how bloodied I got, I had to make sure my crew made it through no matter what. The battle between battleship and frigate ensues around me, as I run to Davies and Fisher. Their wounds were bad, I feared that they might die - but I had to do as much as I could. Taking out a first aid kit, I prepare some bandage, and tightly bandage them both up with the help of Jones. I knew that if they had any chance of surviving, it was with me and my initiative. After taking them down to the cockpit, for the surgeon to work on them, I return to the deck. My lieutenant wasn't impressed, a frown upon his features, but I really had no choice. Even though I was working under him, I knew he did not have the commitment I had for my crew. With a sigh, I simply place my hands behind my head, and then get back into the action before me.

While I was two down, another two had come to replace them, and now we simply had to load the guns and fire. "Swab the bore!" I call, and before long the gun is loaded, powder ready to fire. The cannon was rolled out, before the fuse was lit, and I flinch as the fuse reaches the end of the line, expecting the loud explosion to take place, though the cannon does not fire. I run to the gun, and as I do, a splinter slices a small cut into my left cheek, though it does not faze me enough to panic about it. The gun had already received the powder, and by swabbing the bore, it had become wet and unable to fire. I order my crew to clean the barrel manually, which takes a few minutes at best, but afterwards it was smooth sailing for my gunnery crew!

The battle rages on, those who do not make it are thrown overboard, and after three long hours, the Gauls finally gave their game up. I sighed with relief, as my commanding officer calls us over. "Well done, you have done Albion well. Now, we must board their ship, and execute those who will not cooperate. Understood?" While the order was fair enough, I felt a little off about it. Execute them? What were they? A different species? Regardless, I knew I couldn't bring myself to do that. With a gulp, I board the frigate, before walking over to their crew, a few of our own sailors were talking to them.  
"We will never give our lives to you as slaves! We would rather die now!" The Gaulish captain called, and the first thing I could think of doing was talking this through, before the inevitable happened - Jones ran her blade across her throat, though it was not a deep cut, the captain of the enemy was to fall eventually. My eyes widened, witnessing the sight of blood, lots of blood, too much blood. I couldn't handle it. I screamed.  
"Simmons! What's with you?!" The lieutenant walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, though I did not look at him.  
"Wh-why did you d-do that, s-sir..?! You know you would not show fear in the face of the enemy! Why! That's commendable bravery! In our country, you'd be given a medal for that if you survived! A bloody medal! Like hell it matters!" I could've sworn everyone was looking at me, as I shouted, even the captured Gauls looked on in awe. My adrenalin was working its magic, all while the lieutenant gazed at me with eyes holding both anger and fear.  
"Simmons, stand down. You have no authority here!" The lieutenant tried to get smart with me, and while it was true that I had no real authority, I couldn't help but feel human at this very moment. Unsheathing my sabre, I let my arm lash out with its extension, to cut into his cheek ever so lightly, with perfect control, while he ducked back at the sudden strike. This was when another sailor, Madam Mason, pulled me away from making a massive mistake at the very beginning of my career. She slapped me, and rightfully so, before Jones was forced to slit another Gaulish throat. I screeched, before Mason pulled me aside and began to send me back to the Courageous. I was certain that they'd kill all of them, that pigheaded lieutenant, thinking he was above everyone just because of his birth! I was furious, and as I tried to get out of Mason's firm grip, I cried and soon gave up the fighting which was hardly necessary for fate had already been set for those poor souls.  
"He has no right, he has no right..." I mutter as the older woman let me seat myself, now comforting me as I allowed childish tears to stain my cheeks. She wiped them with a handkerchief, before nodding in my direction.  
"I know, I know, but there's not much you can do, not now. Such an act could have gotten you hanged, and for someone so young, it would've put fear into the rest of the crew. I know how you feel, Anne, but you must control yourself a little better. You'll grow in power, and soon enough, you'll be able to do as you will. I'll make sure you're not punished, worry not." After Mason had done talking, I soon nodded and proceeded to stand up again, off I went to grab a much needed drink. The sight of the Gaulish captain and her slit throat was enough to put me off food, at least, but the rum was essential to survival around here. Watching the sun set while I drank away, I noticed my lonesome state, before sighing warily. Tonight was going to be tough to bear.

A call from another midshipwoman focuses my gaze on the rum I had been drinking, though I listened to her. "Captains compliments, you've been ordered to the quarterdeck." I nod afterwards, before hauling myself up - the image of the Gaulish captain and her bleeding throat still burned into my mind as if it were permanent, that no amount of amnesia would rid it from me. With a sigh, I reach the quarterdeck, before saluting.  
"Ma'am, you called me here?" I inquire, before lowering my arm to my side, my gloved hand curling a little. I still had not cleaned up from the battle, though I could as soon as I could. Straightening my posture and my clothing somewhat, I simply wanted to make sure I wasn't that trashy in appearance.  
"Madam Simmons!" The captain looked over at me, as did her subordinates. I gulp lightly, before looking down to my side. I honestly felt a bit too groggy - hopefully they didn't expect me to recite the Bible or something ridiculous. "I'm rating you as an acting-lieutenant. Take a section of twenty women across to the prize and assume command. Make any necessary repairs and set sail for any Abylonian port."  
"Aye aye, ma'am! Thank you, ma'am!" I smile with a small kind of smile, before the captain stands up and walks over to me. Her gaze was serious, rather than cheerful, and I knew I was in trouble for hurting the lieutenant out of my own emotions.  
"Let us hope that you do not let your emotions dictate your actions - you are a lady, act like it. Be thankful for my mercy, Simmons, else you walk a thin line." With her firm words out of the way, I made myself scarce before I rally up the crew I'd acquaint myself with for the next few months. With a look of astonishment and the feeling of relief, it seemed that all of the Gauls weren't executed, rather, they must have changed their stance on everything after seeing my daring to take on those above me. I picked five of the captured Gauls, making sure they knew that I was in charge and that any foul incident would see them killed. Afterward, I assembled the others, which included Jones, I would have picked Mason too though she was pressed to stay on board the Courageous.

I soon boarded the Gaulish frigate with my new crew, the fresh feeling of unfamiliarity something which I didn't want to deal with right now, especially since the stains of blood, while wiped somewhat, weren't completely gone from the deck which saw at least four Gaulish sailors and their captain executed. I gulp, before assigning my crew to their respective positions, making sure those better at certain jobs were accounted for accordingly. The Gauls, while being the enemy, were fairly cooperative with me, I had my bravery to thank for that. I had to acquaint myself with the design of the frigate, as it was fundamentally different to a battleship like Courageous. Other than the decks and the captain's quarters, the galley and dorms for sailors were located toward the middle of the ship, a smart thing to do if I could say so myself. They also seemed to have a second row of secret cannons below deck on either side, where the dorms would be on the Courageous.

As I settle myself down, Madam Bryce, the second lieutenant greeted me. "Well, well, well! 'Acting-Lieutenant' Simmons!" She says, grinning widely before she slaps me on the back, much to my own surprise. I stiffen my upper lip, just to cut the nerves for now. "You'll do well with your first command; I have the utmost confidence in you!"  
"Thank you, ma'am," I reply, a short smile to grace my features. Just at that moment, first lieutenant Blare rounds the corner, her older features prominent, an aged face was evident. "Madam Simmons," She remarks, somewhat stiffly, though I could not blame her. She was eyeing me keenly as I pulled my sword on the lieutenant. "Fine piece of luck you've had." Blare was certainly a piece of work, from the looks of her, she was the type to be an old hag. Despite my prejudices, I knew I had to reserve judgement for now. I turned to Madam Bryce shortly after.  
"Luck has not a bit to do with it, I say!" Bryce counters cheerfully. "Well, go on then! You now are one of the leaders of the ship, feel proud!"  
"Aye, but it would be better to refer to her as the captain - I must take my leave and join the others on Courageous. Good luck, Simmons. I shall see you soon." No sooner had the old crone left as I looked at Bryce - all of the women on board were older than me by at least a year older than me anyways, so... - anyways, the second lieutenant smiled at me before nodding and retreating to her new quarters. So, as it seems, I had become the captain of a Gaulish Frigate!

My first mission, set by the captain of HMS Courageous, was to sail the Gaulish prize to Abylonia, to make wealth and the like. It was a precarious venture, one that would a few months to complete. Even so, I had a crew of strictly women - something about men not being able to sail as we could was the word around the place - of course, I did not believe them, but I am sure that there were far more men within the navy than women, simply because there were more of them than us - but that's as if I'm implying we're completely different. We're all human after all. Though, that day when we executed a few more of the Gaulish crew... That really made me question that. Regardless, the next few weeks would be tireless sailing, not a single thing was notable, other than the comfort of the captain's quarters. While the Gauls were our enemy, they were certainly great at providing comfort.

After a month and a half at sea, another ship was in sight - its sails were tied up, as if it were just waiting for us, though I had to think otherwise if we were to get through this without too much loss of life. My attitude towards the mission was purely work-driven, I found a thrill out of sailing the high seas and manning the guns to defend ourselves. Even so, we were surprised when a cannon ball struck the deck of our ship, the sound of wood cracking evident. Two of the crew were struck and injured, both by the ball itself, and the splintering that resulted soon after. I had to go to their aid - my years studying would not be for nothing, not this time. I pull one out of the way of another cannon ball, before tending to their wounds myself. I ordered Madame Jones, my first mate, to get a few of the crew to man the deck guns, and strike back with our superior firepower. I wouldn't want to lose a battle, now that the stakes had been increased dramatically.

After tending to their wounds, I forced myself to man one of the guns - though something seemed off. We sailed close to the unknown ship, before a few of their crew boarded. Even though I wanted to fight them, I had to make sure our cannons worked - in case we had to retreat and return fire. Though, as I clean the barrel, the wet residue was reason enough to abandon them for now, for the cannons would not work in their condition, and took a long time to get in working order - too long. The sound of swords clashing erupt while few regrets run through my mind, I give up on the guns - though after ordering the rest who were manning the guns to not worry about it, those few regrets were worth it.

My sword slid out of its sheath with ease, before I crippled one of the evidently Gaulish women and advanced, jumping onto the ship right beside us. While we did not have operational guns, they too had the same problem. The odds were fairly even, even though they had less of a crew, desire the fact that their captain was a woman who was notable. She fought and killed two of my crew, forcing me to engage her in combat. While we were fighting it out, her crew was subdued and captured by our numbers, though I had a gut feeling, that if we both had equal numbers... I could not think like this while in the middle of a fight. Soon, I overpowered the disorientated captain and disarmed her, capturing her in much the same way her crew had been captured.

Now, we had another prize, though rather than another ship, it would be the hostages that would fetch a good price for our coffers. The sloop they owned was in poor condition, and while I wanted to blame the captured captain for it, I saw her crew, a bunch who needed a little more discipline. Though, I had a suspicion, that the Gaulish captain would be a bigger part of my life, in ways I could not describe while I gazed at her restrained form. Our two nations were soon to be in a peace, even though we had done what we had done today, I feel that we could get along, instead of this mindless fighting and waging war. I honestly felt a little guilty, having to capture these people just to line my own pockets a little. With a sigh following my thoughts, I untie their captain, and have her put on deck with her other captured crew.  
"Greetings, Gaul. I am Madame Anne Simmons, and I am the captain of this frigate." I had pulled the Gaulish captain aside, and we exchanged greetings through form of formal gestures. The woman before me did not look much older than me, but she did have more experience, I could see it in her eyes, those lovely eyes. She straightens somewhat, to make sure her posture is spot on - it reminded me of when I had to correct my own posture, but hers was sublime.  
"I am Madame Alexandria, pleasure to meet you here." She gazed at me somewhat, definitely holding a calm demeanour about her. I could see myself getting along with her, should our paths cross after this. "But I must ask you, of something no less. Could you resupply my crew with their possessions? Including my sword, if you will." While the request was a little... Off-putting, I nodded and agreed to it. We were both gentlewomen, and as such, I was sure that we had the honour to not fight another fight, and see more life lost, more blood shed. As the equipment and supplies were redistributed,  
"There you go, Madame Alexandria, that is quite an odd name, though, I'm sure it's just because I'm from Abylonia." After a hearty laugh, there seemed to be no malice between both of the crews, including between myself and Alexandria. What an outcome, a pleasant one at that. I'm sure the Admiral would be pleased with my actions, he was the one I knew I had to impress.  
"Ah, that it is, Madame Anne. I do thank you for your... Peaceful nature, dare I say," The Gaul laughed once more, before she was distracted by one of her crew, who had suffered a wound to their leg, causing agony. "Ah, I do regret to ask of you another request, but I must. Could you spare some medicinal supplies so that my fellow lady can be mended to health?" I raised an eyebrow, my fingers rapping against my rather metallic sheathe, though I nod afterwards and order one of my crew to grab the necessary supplies for Madame Alexandria. For now at least, my relationship with the Gauls was not pure, but it was good enough to considered 'friendly'. I sure do hope that a peace treaty is signed, so that the lives lost today aren't the wanted lives needed for tomorrow's war, but of course, war isn't something I would want between our nations any longer. Tomorrow's war can't be allowed to happen.

Into the night, we drank fine rum, but not to the point of blindness, at least. Retreating to my quarters, I found myself rather worn out - though I knew... My life was only just beginning in this exciting career of mine. My legs ached and my arms were sore, a few minor cuts and bruises accompanied my sleeves - heh, how weird of me, to consider my uniform a part of me, though I guess it was second nature to me.  
I decide to read a little into the scrolls left aboard the frigate I was effectively borrowing from Abylonia herself, and what I read was extraordinary. Our two nations had been fighting for almost one hundred years, and never had they been this close to peace. It sent a warm feeling through me, and before I could finally begin to rest, I heard a soft knock at the captain's quarters. I wondered who would be inquiring me at this time of night, though, it was to be expected.  
"Enter." I simply spoke, softly as to not alert anyone - even though the frigate was big enough for my quarters to be secluded enough - I treated it as if it were a smaller ship. Through the rusty hinges, entered Alexandria, which alarmed me to the point of placing the scroll I was reading down, and before long I had a loaded pistol pointed at her. "... What are you doing here?" I decide to move my finger off the trigger, Alexandria surely did not mean any harm, right..?  
"I apologise, Madame Anne, but I must speak to you about something." The Gaul seemed a little tired, somewhat drunk, but I suppose, I allowed her to enter, I should hear out her story.  
"Alright, be quick with ye." With a nod, I stand, slipping my exposed, rather pale legs out from under the covers I was beneath. Alexandria and I were almost the same height, and that could have been the reason we were reasonably matched in one on one combat. Such thoughts soon left me as she stepped closer.  
"It's about... Well, it's about you, Madame. I... I was impressed, by your actions and your bravery today, it reminded me of my commanding officer. You sure aren't cowardly, though you look it." Huh... Complimenting me before mildly insulting me, eh? I'll let that slide... She had good intentions regardless. She took another step toward me, before looking down, her face and features masked by hair that was reasonably short, pulled back into a short tail, utterly beautiful in a normally long haired society. "I also must thank you, for sparing the lives of my crew, and myself, even though I... Took a couple of your crew..." While that was true... I could not deny that I would've done the same had I been in her position. With a sigh, I simply place my hand on her shoulder.  
"Aye, it is alright, Madame Alexandria, I could see your intentions through your actions. We cannot help that our countries still fight, but we can at least ease the suffering of those we acquaint ourselves with." With another sigh, I nod before placing my pistol down, the gentle swaying of the ship made me a little uneasy though I could manage just fine. The woman before me looked up, her eyes bereft of any negative feelings.  
"I am glad to have met you, rather than one who was not so open minded." The Gaul smiled at me, before she closed the distance between us. Just, hugging me, like that. I place my arms around her briefly, before pushing her away lightly.  
"We may be at the brink of peace, but remember, you are still my hostage, Madam. I cannot let my duty run astray with personal desire - no matter how much I'd want to... To pursue anything with you, I simply cannot at this point in time. Please, understand this." With a tinge of regret still imbedded on my face, I look down to the side, before all of a sudden, Alexandria kissed me. A light touch of our lips, a forbidden touch of our lips, the same was the same. Though, I could not help but respond in kind, even though I wiped my mouth soon after. "Alright, alright... Begone with you. Don't get caught out there..." I turn her around by using her shoulders, though I linger for a moment too long, and she looks back at me before leaving my quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

A long week it was, as the crew readjusted to more people being on board, mostly prisoners, though they would not be a hassle. There was another week to go, the coast line of another nation was visible in the far distance, but that was far from Abylonia. I knew that my skills as a captain had been refined at least to the degree of which I needed it to be - there were none of the crew planning mutinies and whatnot. I sighed with content, before Jones knocks at my door. After opening it, she looks rather worried. "Anne, theres a leak below deck - we're taking on water, and if we don't act soon, the ship will sink." A shot of shock went through my system, though I knew I had to stay calm in this situation - much like Madame Mason had done a while ago. With a sigh, I dress myself properly before checking the damage out myself.  
"Well, well... It looks like it's been like this for a while now. Why was I not informed sooner? Rather, why was this not the first thing checked?" I frown somewhat, adjusting my hat before making my way up to deck again. "Women! On deck!" I shout at the top of my lungs, and sure enough, the crew of twenty I had were all lined up, ready to go. "I will need you all to drain the lower parts of the hull of water, use the prisoners if you need to. Make sure that the hole is mended, and above all else, no whips on the prisoners!" After giving out my orders, there was no hesitation between my crew - something I admired about them all - and soon I found myself below deck, helping out. The Gaulish prisoners soon drained the hull of any water, and with relative ease and spare materials, we mend the ship to good repair. The feeling was remarkable, being able to lead my crew and even the prisoners to help out. The way I figured it was that they wouldn't want to die as well as us, and as such, it was evident that we could all work together when we could.  
Soon, I spot Alexandria, who waves to me with a small smile. She and I both know that we could not contact each other, at least not as present times would allow us. Even so, her venture to my quarters late last night... It was odd now she was able to get out of the hold below deck without being spotted or detected. I let it slide for now, hoping that this good behaviour from everyone would earn us bonuses once we got back to Abylonian soil.

Another week soon passes without incident, before another ship was spotted out in the distance. It was Gaulish - the design and the flag gave that away - and I could see the looks on the Gaulish parts of my crew, who were loyal to me - but who was to say they'd be loyal against another of their own ships? I knew that I couldn't push them that far - at least, if the ship attacked us first, they'd know that they would have to fight to stay on my good side. Ah, how two months could change a person at sea from a mere crew member to the captain of a frigate - with a prize crew no less. The other ship was a sloop - a smaller ship, with less guns, but I knew for a fact they'd have many more people on board, and a greater rate of fire. Even so, I decided to take a risk - to sail toward it, but not near it, with the Abylonian flag flapping proudly in the winds of that day.

The next few minutes were crucial, for my plan could not fail. I order those who weren't of Gaulish descent to man the guns, loading them just as I had a few weeks ago. I knew what it was like - heavy work not suited to fair skinned ladies - but for now, they'd have to take the brunt of it. The Gaulish women were darker in skin, but not so much darker in mindset. We were alike, which is why we could work together.  
For this plan to work, I'd have to get close enough to the sloop - before firing off a round of cannon fire - and afterwards, engaging them by boarding. The manoeuvre would be tedious, but with Jones at the helm, I knew she could steer this ship better than me. Once we had subdued them, we would leave them be - as we could not afford to offer a miniature prize crew for the smaller sloop - it may have been smaller, but sailing two ships between a single twenty strong crew was too much, especially for the maintenance required on the frigate. By disabling another offensive ship, I made it so that we did not have to fight to the utter death. With a sigh, I simply wait for what is to come.

Sooner rather than later, the sloop was well in range, though I waited for them to fire - why did they not fire?! The Abylonian flag was still flapping about in the wind - maybe it was the frigate itself? Still, we got closer and closer- before a round of cannon fire hit our ship, doing minimal damage. Even so, I ordered my crew to fire, the guns of the frigate were much heavier and stronger than the sloop, and inflicted much more damage as a result. Sooner rather than later, the side of the frigate bashes against the side of the sloop, which was a bad position considering their numbers. Still, leading my crew, I board the sloop with a war cry. They quickly arm themselves but those too slow for my blade are cut down. Heh, I scream as one is executed, but have no fear when it comes to them damaging my ship.

The fighting continued as I pressed on, they boarded our ship yet were blown away by ready trigger fingers, many pistols loaded and on standby for them to take out Gaulish sailors. The fight was bloody, my sword had not seen so much blood placed upon it within its time, and the blood on me was frightening. I was honestly shaking halfway through - the spray of the sea had dampened me to the point where the blood seeped onto my skin - a sudden change in temperature from the cold I was bearing. At least I was able to deal with it, for now at least, for the good of my crew. I dispatch another two sailors before I make my way to their ship's rudder wheel, and I cut the wooden structure down so that they could not escape. "Let this here be a lesson for you girls! When the enemy thinks they can overpower you with numbers, you strike with your sword rather than your tongue!" My voice... It sounded so evil, yet, after slicing the arm off a Gaulish sailor, I could not feel a thing. The rum I had drunk the night before seemed to numb my senses, though I was still an effective warrior. I didn't know I could change so drastically, in such an opposite way, I almost felt disgusted by myself.

Thoughts running wild had put me off guard, and a knife impaled me in the right chest - a fatal strike if I didn't get help soon. I slide my sword into the assailant, before I drop to the deck, winded instantly and soon my senses dull to the point where I could only see and hear, but not move or speak. Bryce is the one to save me, as she drags me back onto the frigate. The fight soon ends, as the remaining Gaulish sailors surrender, though with three of our own down - two Gaulish, one Abylonian - and several enemy Gaulish sailors had met their end on their own sloop and on the frigate. The sloop was left to its own devices, as the prize sailed away without so much as a hitch.

I awake some time later, the fight for my own life was tedious. The surgeon had managed to patch me up but it was hard to breathe - let alone lead my crew. That night had been a tough one to bear, but at least I could lay in the comfort of the captain's quarters, my raspy breathing was all that was heard. The surgeon stayed with me, her name Mary Orlean, and she made sure I did not die. I knew then, that even though I was a capable warrior, I needed even more to surpass the cruelty of pain and death. I was literally shaking for a while before my bloodied, damp clothing was removed, and once a fresher set was found, bandaging went around my chest, to make sure the hole within it didn't rupture so easily. I had tasted death, but I had been lucky, unlike Davies and Fisher. Both died due to complications, yet I lay here, alive... I decided from then on, that I had to live for them as well as myself.

Later that night, Mary had gone to tend to the others - at least ten of my crew were wounded, and the others simply had battle cuts and scars which were easily tended to. I lay there within the comfortable bed, covers over me, though my chest still aches with a pain that simply wasn't human. The knife that had got me, it didn't even look like a knife, it was more of a sacrificial tool if I was to be honest, but I never got a long enough look at it to make sure. Soon, I hear a knock at the door, and someone enters. I try to sit up even a little bit to see who it was, but my chest simply wouldn't allow it.  
"... Anne, it is me, Alexandria..." The Gaulish captain spoke softly, before she sat by my side, sliding her hand under the covers to grasp mine with an unlikely grip. "I heard the battle above, and when I heard of you being injured - I-I... I had to come here again. I apologise, Madam." Alexandria looked down, before she lit a single candle within my quarters, and sighed heavily. When I could see her face, I could see her worry. Here was I, facing death with uncertainty to live on, while she was merely a prisoner who longed to help me. My suspicion was right - maybe she was to be a bigger part in my life, though not as much as this. I saw her in a different light - quite literally - and now, everything seemed so small, as if she and I were the last people in the world.  
"It's fine, Alex..." I wince lightly, breathing was big enough of a problem - speaking was simply the next grade of agony. I catch my breath, before sighing lightly, just looking at the one beside me. I grip her hand as best I could, to try and let her know that her presence was appreciated.  
"Please don't speak, it'll... Make you hurt even more. I can't have that, Anne. You in pain just... Makes my chest hurt as well..." Though I could understand to a degree why her chest would hurt, I doubted it would hurt as much as mine right now - she didn't have the bandages around her chest now, did she? "I do hope you get well soon, otherwise..." I stared at her, and as I did, she started to tear up. I frown somewhat, watching the former Gaul captain produce tears in her eyes, I honestly thought I would never see such a sight. "... Otherwise I'll never be able to touch your lips again, you know?!" She gasped sharply, before her bottom lip trembled somewhat. Using some kind of otherworldly strength, I get myself upright enough to reach over and pull her onto me, though as much as my chest hurt, Alexandria crying hurt far more. I ignored the pain as much as I could, and eventually resorted to moving across enough so that I could turn her around and hold her from behind, my head buried in her back. Then, then there was a long silence. No tears. Only my raspy breathing.

The night went by, with me sleeping with Alexandria - a woman, for the first time, well, to be frank, it was my first time sleeping with anyone beside myself in a bed - and as morning approached, she snuck out, much to my own half-distress. I woke up with the pang in my chest, it was to be expected, though it felt worse than before. At the hour of six, Jones entered my room.  
"Anne, I must ask you something - who has control of this ship?" My first mate asked, and though I wished I could make her captain for now, until we got to Abylonia, I simply could not.  
"... I will appoint Bryce as captain... For now." I simply reply, before I see Jones look down somewhat, evidently hurt. "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine Simmons, you just... Make sure you live, okay?" She too looked worried for me, hell, I was worried for myself. This journey, my first journey, had been a long and precarious one, but it had not been without reward. A kiss on the lips, not one but two naval battles, won by me, and most of all... Alexandria, she was my biggest reward. Had she not been here... Well, who knows what would've happened. Jones soon left my room, and I struggled to even sit up with my legs over the side of my bed. It felt like I was dying, much sooner than I had hoped.

Late morning came by, before I managed to warm myself enough to stand. I had to use one of the long rifles - unloaded - as a walking stick, but it was much better than having the thought of falling over without restraint. Falling now could warrant me a quick death and for Alexandria's sake, I dare not let that happen. With help from Mary, I get myself on deck, where the remaining crew gathered around me. They all looked up to me, little young me, Anne Simmons of Abylonia. Whether they be Gaul or Abylonian, they looked up to me because of my actions. My bravery and my courage to go for the risk had paid off, though not so much for myself. I saw some of the prisoners working on deck, simply cleaning it, and once I saw Alexandria's face, I felt my chest ease even if it was ever so slightly. I thought I was foolish then, but now... I was becoming sure that she was within my future, if I got there...  
"Listen, girls... I'm in a bad way. I might not even... Make it to Abylonia..." I mutter, though they were all intently listening. Their faces told stories their vocals could not, and their body language suggested that I shouldn't give up. They looked hurt, broken even, and if I were to go... Their source of inspiration would go with me. I couldn't let that happen. "But know this... I will not go down without a fight! Just you see... JUST YOU SEE-" By then, I felt blood warm my throat, before I coughed it out onto the deck, falling down though Mary grasped my arm. I was doubled over, in pain and in agony, and it would hurt to see Alexandria's face right now. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes, but even then, they did not fall. I wipe my mouth with a handkerchief, before slowly getting up with help. "A little puncture won't sink this ship..." The crew then one by one, hugged me softly, as if to say, 'Get well soon, Anne. Don't die on us.'. I could hear Jones and Bryce sniffing as they hugged me, suggesting they were finally realising how much of a role model I was to not only them, but everyone on board. When I had helped the prisoners plug the holes below deck, they all looked up to me as if I were their leader - partly true, but their leader as in their true leader, royalty if I wanted to push it. Though, I could not push it much more today, otherwise I would really die.


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining week passed, though I wasn't feeling much better. If only I had not been so... Careless, I would still be able to breathe without fearing for my life whenever my blood pressure rose too much. It was torture, and the daily reports had not been so well - another of the Gaulish women, one of the ones on my crew, were killed due to careless maintenance of the sails. It was then when I decided to go above deck, bearing the pain, bearing all that tried to stop me. With the deepest breath I had mustered throughout the week, I shouted at the loudest tone I possibly could.

"WOMEN, ON DECK!" Even I was surprised, as to how loud I was, though the repercussions soon met me as I coughed and hacked, only coughing up a little bit of blood this time - I figured, my punctured lung was healing, for now - though I readjusted my posture as the sound of my crew's boots bashing on the wooden deck which got louder as they got closer. I wipe my mouth with a dirtied glove, the blood stains did not bother me.

"Captain! Reporting for duty!" They all said in unison, saluting as I raised a dismissive hand. Saluting back, I soon leaned a bit more on the rifle I had been using.

"Listen up, we are due for Abylonia any hour now, I just want to thank you all for being such a good crew. As my maiden voyage as captain, I have been thrilled and excited for each moment. Even in the worst of times, we had pulled through with our heads held high, and our humanity still stands strong beside us. Those of you who are not native to Abylonia - worry not, for I shall make sure you get to make residence someplace peacefully and quickly. Could I have the prisoners on deck as well?" I gesture toward Bryce and Jones, who nod and quickly bring up all of the prisoners, all sixteen of them. They stand there, relatively happy with this outcome. They had their lives intact with minimal injury, and I had a buffer for any damages to my ship and Gaulish ships. "I'd also like to thank you, prisoners, for cooperating with us. We could have killed each other... But that was to be a stupid idea. I am glad we have come to a peaceful outcome, and as such, I shall make sure you are all treated fairly once on Abylonian soil. Not another life has to be lost in this pointless war." Another gesture toward Bryce and Jones sent the prisoners back to their hold, I watched Alexandria with a keen eye, before my crew stood there, smiling rather happily.

"Anne, I was worried when I heard you were the captain of this Frigate, but once you demonstrated skills, even beyond your years... That was what really made me look up to you, and also look into myself. I feel like I can do much more than I could before... I really missed ya on deck while you were recovering." Bryce beamed, grinning as she usually would. She was indeed a fine lass, who stood strong - stronger than me for the moment - and showed bravery beyond her years - much like me. Even if under her command we had lost one, it was better than fighting over who was to be the acting captain, and losing everyone.

"Aye, I hear ye, I am still recovering but I am expected to make a full recovery. I thank you for your concern and courage, however you could do even better if you really looked into yourself. Nonetheless, I thank you." With a light bow, I then take Bryce's hand, and place my lips upon it, in gratitude and formality. "And you, Jones, without you we would have sunk already... Thank you too." I do the same to Jones, and the two older women blush lightly, before they rejoin the crew, all of which were standing there rather obediently. "We shall have a decent gathering - for all! Let the prisoners get some food and drink into them - for it is the season to be festive!" The crew begins clapping, before I smile toward them all. I really felt at home right now... Albion was my birthplace, but never did it feel like... Home...

Before long, the crew aboard the frigate were singing sea shanties and gulping down glorious rum, although it was clear that many were separated into groups. There were the happy and the sad drunks, singing as well as crying their way through the night. Then there were the angry drunks, simply arguing amongst themselves - though I had a few on watch just in case. And here I was, seated within the captain's quarters, sipping some rum while listening to Bryce go on about her life. Jones, Bryce, Alexandria and a couple of others accompanied me - I had never seen so many people in my quarters before.

The food was great, cooked down in the galley by a couple of prisoners. The Gauls sure knew how to cook, even when they were prisoners to us Abylonians. Regardless, that night was as festive as it would get, it seemed...

Hours later, it was almost midnight, and I sat on the edge of my bed, with Alexandria seated in a chair nearby. The others had left to sleep, though I was fairly drunk - to the point where I could make a major blunder. It did not faze me however, as the Gaulish captain made her way across, equally as drunk as I, and before long she straddled me and started pecking my lips. Her fingers traced along my back, twirling strands of hair with utter care. Soon I leaned back, my legs were in the air but I did not care. Alexandria blew the candlelight out, before she and I made sweet, lustful love, a lust that had been waiting for at least a month now. Her caresses and her touch were exciting to feel, and her lips tasted sweeter than honey. That was the best night of my life - losing my virginity while drunk - though as long as it was with her, I did not mind.

The next morning arrived, and the entire crew and all of the prisoners on board had hangovers. Even so, Jones and Bryce worked hard to maintain everything on deck, while the other crew members recovered. I lay there in my undergarments, Alexandria was no where to be seen though I still felt warm, and loved, it was truly a remarkable feeling that I wouldn't forget. I sat up, and stretched as well as I could, before making my way onto deck after dressing and cleaning myself appropriately. Taking in a deep breath, I called to my crew.

"WOMEN! ON DECK!" The crew were quick on their feet - some quicker than others - and it was relieving to see them move as fast as they did even while hungover. My head throbbed, as did my sore chest, but after the night before, it was well worth it. "Be prepared to meet your loved ones once more, do not worry, we shall get there safely today." I look out into the distance, seeing the almost entirely white town of Estrada. A smile takes my lips - we were sailing to my home town, and even though I had no parents, I still had family there. The crew cheered and chatted amongst themselves before I wiped my brow and looked toward the rising sun. "Jones, could I ask you to visit my abode after we dock? It is fairly important." I sneak a word to my first mate, and she smiles and nods.

"Sure thing, Anne. Just don't go dying now will ye?" She chuckled lightly, knowing that I couldn't chuckle in return due to my chest. I simply shook my head before coughing lightly. I make my way back to my quarters, before Bryce taps me on the shoulder right in front of the door.

"Ehe, Madame Anne, I had something to ask you." Raising an eyebrow, I released the handle of the door and made eye contact with the second lieutenant.

"Yes? What is it?" Bryce evidently looked nervous, but she was awfully kind, it kind of made her look adorable in the early morning.

"It's about the... The peace treaty that is to be signed soon. I... I am scared, as I have made Gaulish friends, and if the treaty doesn't go as planned-" I place a gloved finger on her lips, before shaking my head lightly.

"Now now, I'm sure it'll go through. Both nations need a break from this war, I'm sure it'll sort itself out and we'll have many years of freedom to come. Just you wait, you and I, Jones, and everyone else will be drinking and singing once more!" I gave her a grin, before patting her shoulder and turning around, opening the door to the quarters.

"If you say so, Anne..." Bryce smiles before she walks off, a little detached to the world but nonetheless reasonably sane. It was amazing, as to how the mentality of my crew and the prisoners below had been held intact, I was overwhelmingly relieved I did not have to deal with mutinies and the like. I seat myself on my bed, before suddenly collapsing to the side, possibly due to all of that talking earlier - it took a lot out of me, quite literally winding me at times. Even so, I was out for quite a while.

When I eventually woke up, I could hear the bustling town of Estrada around me, and I was being carried by Bryce, no less. It was quite a gentlewomanly thing to do, if I had to say so, though for now, we all had to report to the admiral and the captains. We were welcomed and greeted, some people taking pity on me - Argh! I did not need that! Still, I was the eighteen year old who had not only peacefully captured another prize, but also had survived two naval battles, and was looked up to by just about everyone on the frigate, including prisoners. Such an achievement would surely allow me to take the exam to become a lieutenant, and I hoped my actions granted me bonuses - if it were in the form of one of the prisoners... I knew who I would've taken.

For that day at least, we were all permitted to return home - for the Gaulish sailors and the prisoners, well, they would've been taken into custody. Even so, their efforts would be recognised and their good behaviour rewarded... At least that was what I hoped.

"... Madame Bryce..? We are on land now, huh?" I asked, yawning lightly before moving around ever so slightly, looking up at the other as her face contorted somewhat due to my shuffling around.

"Yes we are, Madame Anne, and we are permitted one day free before reporting to the Admiralty." The second lieutenant smiled back at me, before she dodged someone by side stepping. "I'll be taking you home, and then I'll see you tomorrow, along with everyone else!" With her trademark grin, she walked along the streets before she found my humble abode - a single floor atop a restaurant. I was well looked after however, considering I got to taste test many of the meals. It was a great place to live, from my balcony I could see the sea and smell it too. Ah, what a blissful life I led. Bryce let me down before I stretched, and waved goodbye to her before entering my home. Inside, Jones was waiting.

"Ah! Madame Anne... It's good to see you walking, I was worried when-"

"Yes yes, I know, I had too much too drink and spoke for too long. It's fine." My chest pain had lowered into a wheezing cough, something I couldn't help for a while at least. After clearing my throat, I sat myself down next to Jones. "Alright, that important thing I wanted to tell you... It's about one of the Gaulish prisoners, specifically, the Gaulish Captain we captured."

"Oh? I see, I see, well, what is it about her? I always catch you with your eyes on her, and... Wait. You're not..?" Jones frowned somewhat at me, though I sat back and nodded.

"I am. She took my virginity you know, though I hardly remember the details, but in my own beliefs, I shall be hers for life." The acting-first lieutenant was visibly shocked by my venture, but I could not blame her. Homosexuality was considered abnormal and downright disgusting in Albion itself, whereas in Gaul, it was not encouraged but was tolerated fairly well. Regardless, I only told Jones for I trusted her with my life. "It does not bother me that the country is against me, but I will one day call Alexandria my wife."

"Madame Anne, with all due respect - are you thinking straight?" Jones frowned even more... I guess she wasn't as open minded as I first thought. "You do know that'll never happen in this country, right?"

"I'll make it happen, then."

"Please reconsider. I don't want you to be hurt for something like this. What if she's deceiving you because it's not restricted in Gaul?"

"Madame Jones with all due respect, please do not try and change my mind when it is already made."

"Listen, Anne... I've received word that... The peace with Gaul didn't go as expected..." My eyes widen at Jones' words, though I couldn't believe them, not until tomorrow. "They say that the Gaulish leader was assassinated by an Abylonian, and now it's all in tatters. Argh... It takes one accusation, one life, one murder, to sever any form of peace between nations." I look down somewhat, before looking back at Jones. My expression looked hurt, but hers was more so. "Th-that means, the women we worked with... We may never see them again because of this stupid war. Why? Why isn't like this?" Containing my cough, I hug Jones as best I could, my hand on the back of her head as she buried herself into me. Even if our views and beliefs differed, we still cared for each other like sisters did. Jones and I went back a fair way, we both were in the same class at school. She was a childhood friend, who believed in what she believed in, rather than the wishes of those above her. Even so, she was having trouble now, trying to accept everything that could have happened, so... I felt the need to inspire.

"I'll change this. Don't know how I will. But I'll change this, Madam Jones... Just you watch! I'll... I'll become the Admiral one day! I'll... I'll change laws! Just so that everyone can live in peace..." I spoke softly, trying to see if there was any hope at all, but all I felt was despair. How could I, an acting lieutenant, change anything? I'd have to get higher up, and even then, we may still be at war for many years. I had to at least try something tomorrow, if it got me hanged... So be it. If I could save someone, at least someone, if I could save Alexandria from a fate that may see us apart for the rest of my life... Then I'd have to take the chance. Jones started crying, muttering something about how I could think all of these things, and be so strong at my age. She was twenty two in a month, and here I was, eighteen until next year... It really was alarming as to how young I was, considering how much experience I had.

"I... I believe you, Anne, just don't go and get yourself killed, okay? I'm sure no one but you could carry out such a venture... I'll do what I can to make sure you at least get to tomorrow." With that, we disentangled from each other, before I sat back somewhat. "I'll stay overnight, in your condition you cannot be alone. Just know that I won't... Try anything with you, you know, because I can't."

"You choose not to, you mean. Besides, I do not see you in that light, rather, I'm fairly monogamous regardless. You have nothing to worry about." With a gentle sigh, I looked at her and smiled, before thinking for a little while. If the peace had not gone through... Then the Gaulish sailors I had been working with... I'm sure that I'd never see them alive again. That made my chest hurt, though, not as much as the thought of Alexandria hanging from the gallows, just for being of another country in the time of a stupid war. Stupid war. I hate wars. I wish they'd stop for good. Why can't everyone get along? I knew what I had to do tomorrow, and sooner rather than later I vaguely feel Jones taking me to my bed, laying me down as she simply laid there with her back to me. I seemed to stay half conscious with worry, for tomorrow, reporting everything that had happened on the two month voyage. If what Jones said was true... It would mean that everyone that I had become friends with... Could possibly...

The next morning arrived early, I had slept maybe three of the hours I was laying down for. Even so, Jones had rolled over and was holding me rather securely. I couldn't help but think she might have been having nightmares, her expression and her slight movements here and there made me worry. I separated her from me, before resting her head in my lap, stroking her hair lightly. Even if she were a few years older than me, and had a higher rank than I, she was still one of my best friends. Sooner rather than later, she came to, and I promptly shifted myself before her eyes opened.

"... Huh..?" She yawned lightly, before sitting up, gazing at me who was already awake. "What is the time..?"

"It's half four, Jones. I didn't sleep too well, to be honest with ye. I'm worried, for today..." I share my thoughts, before the lieutenant gets up and stretches, and then dresses herself quickly.

"Well, there's no time to worry, you know? You've got to go through with what you believe in." Jones laughed gently, before she leaned over and patted my shoulder, though I got up soon after and saluted to her, even while not in uniform I felt I had to do so. With our exchange of goodbyes and good lucks, we parted ways for now.

As soon as the sun rose, I got dressed, and was rearing to go the Admiralty to explain everything that had happened - all of the great things that would prove that Abylonians and Gauls could coexist. Soon, there was a knock at my door, and when I answered it I felt happy to see who was behind it.

"Madame Bryce! How nice of you to come around?" Smiling, Bryce nodded before she took on a more serious expression, brow furrowed somewhat.

"Ah, yes, Madame Anne... I have something to report to you... You see, the sailors we were working with - they're not here. They've escaped." While that seemed fair enough to me... The repercussions would be bad for the peace treaty. It felt odd... But I felt the desire to at least tie up that loose end before reporting to the Admiralty. Maybe I could do it before noon?

"Madame Bryce, will you accompany me to this district's local tavern? If there's something I remember, it's the fact that Gauls love their rum. I assure you we won't be late for the reporting today. Though, we'll have to visit each tavern, if we do not find them before, we'll do it afterwards." With my proposal in the air, I spent some time straightening my uniform, though the second lieutenant before me then straightened my collar. Her gentle hands were something of beauty, even when masked behind white gloves.

"I will do what I can, though, we cannot make any commotion. Are you sure about this, captain?" Her tone of voice was promising, and quite frankly, I felt myself feel alive at that moment. That was, until I started coughing horribly. Bryce was the one who came to my aid, once more, time and time again. It was becoming a little bit... Well, how could I put it... Comfortable? It was as if whenever I fell, Bryce was there to catch me. I did not know what I was feeling, but it wasn't love, yet it wasn't friendship. I'd have to find out some other time, as we began our search of the ones that got away.

The tavern of the district I lived in was a reasonably quiet one, no more than ten people would be there at a time. It was the place I'd end up in after school, I mean, rum was really nice going down my gullet, I was sixteen when I had my first drink. Ah, the nights were colourful and the sea shanties were fine, though nobody thought to try and seduce me, for I still had my wits about me even while drunk. Though, I'd love to remember that night with Alexandria, clearly at least...

"Anne, there's no one here." Bryce nudged my shoulder, it seemed that I had been standing in front of the door of the closed down tavern for a while now. With a soft laugh, I turn to face her, before I place my hand on her shoulder.

"... Laura, let's just go to the reporting. If the Gauls want to run away, then let them - at least for now. If... If we have to hunt them down because the peace has not been declared, then we'll take a ship and sail with them, just like on the frigate. You'll see." A faint smile takes my lips, though Bryce seems a little embarrassed, at my muttering of her first name. She shrugs it off, before I step back and suddenly Bryce grabs my arm.

"Just... Just don't get yourself killed, alright..?" Her tone had hushed, much like Jones had done some time ago... It honestly felt odd, to hear the same words from different people. My arm is soon released, and the two of us navigate the city of Estrada. It takes us a good hour to get to the Admiralty, within the centre of the city, though such an office was required for the entire Abylonian Navy. The entirety of my plan, to become the Admiral, was hanging in the balance of this day, and this event... If it did not go as planned, then all would go wrong. 'Wrong'. I can say that executing surrendered sailors is 'wrong'. For now at least, I had to keep my wits about me, if I were to find some form of success today.

I sight the building where the Admiralty would be, and soon Bryce and I make our way inside, making sure we looked sharp and smart. Walking in, we saw the Admiral and fellow captains behind what looked like a giant desk, whereas many of the sailors, midshipmen, midshipwomen and lieutenants were reporting what they had accounted on their journeys. This was mandatory for each and every person of the Navy, to make sure that there is evidence of any incident recorded by anyone, or reported by anyone. Many resorted to writing down what they had seen, but paper was expensive as was the ink to write each letter, so a vocal report was often taken down by whoever was lucky enough to hear it. For myself, it was a vocal display, while Bryce and Jones would have written it all down - though, considering how much I had done myself... It may have been a good idea to do as the other two had done. Regardless, I approached the Admiral himself, who would often help with these proceedings as he was interested in getting some first hand accounts of the lives of his Navy.

"Ah, greetings there... Anne Simmons, if I remember correctly." The Admiral smiled gently, his slightly aged features were fairly well weathered, and he had scarring across his face. "I remember when your father talked about you, he too was in the Navy as you may know, and now, you stand before me, a stunning woman at the start of your career." He smiled lightly, showing a golden tooth replacing one of his front teeth, and he plucked the quill out of the ink before nodding.

"Ah-ah, yes, my father, who was killed in the line of duty... Right?" Before long I felt embarrassed, that the Admiral himself knew my father more than me, though I cleared my throat and began to tell my story to him.

It was a good hour until I was finished, and the Admiral sat back nursing his sore right hand, which evidently had scars upon it also. I really wondered about the Admiral's past, but for now, I simply had to see what he had to say.

"Anne, I would give you a standing ovation. You have done remarkably, in the time of a few short months. From this day on, you are Lieutenant Anne Simmons, and never you forget the day you did the impossible. Our nations may have been at war, but for this to happen is remarkable! I am proud of you, and I'm sure your father would be too." I gasped lightly afterwards, not expecting those kinds of words - though, it was amazing what I had done after all. Diplomacy in the face of adversary... That was a hard thing to do, oddly. Regardless, to be promoted to lieutenant without having to do the written and practical exam... That truly was a blessing in its own right.

"I... Thank you so much, Admiral! I will make sure to do more of what I have done in the future!" I gave him a salute, slightly embarrassed but overall feeling confident for the future, for once in my life.

"Aye, you'll be a fine officer, I have no doubt. Just do not let yourself bear all of this work on your shoulders - that's why ships are not manned by a single person. It's good to do your own work, and help out others, but do not let that be a one way street. You are dismissed, Lieutenant Simmons." The Admiral stood up, and shook my hand, smiling in my direction before I turned around and began to walk away. Bryce was in the line behind me, and she grinned at me as I passed, while I raised a passive hand to wave lightly. It seemed that, the suspicions of the treaty with Gaul failing were untrue and everyone could relax a little. That day, had been a good one after all.

I returned home, though I had people greeting me on the streets, it was truly an odd feeling but I accepted it for now. Had word gotten out about my actions in the last two months? Maybe, maybe, though it seemed a little odd, I had a hunch that there was something going on... Well, I did until I suddenly walking into someone.

"Ah! G-goodness, I apologise! Um, well- Alex?!" I was truly astonished, but pleased no less. Maybe the ties between Albion and Gaul were finally being stitched up, as both nations change their ways... Maybe there was no reason to become the Admiral and change laws, if this was to go ahead. There'd be a lot of work to get there anyhow...

"Ah! Anne!" Alexandria greeted me quietly, before pulling me aside into an alleyway. "I'm so sorry, I never thought I'd never see you again!" With a faint laugh, she held me rather tightly, almost longingly as if we were to be separated soon. I respond in kind, and smile lightly, well, as much as my aching jaw would let me - an hour of talking is an hour of talking.

"Ah, you fool! Of course you're going to see me again! Had those times with you, and that night with you, been nothing!?" I speak up a little, in a passive-aggressive way, hoping that it would seem playful to the Gaul. I felt her hold on me tighten, and I wheezed a little. "Okay okay, could you ease up on the hold..? My lung hasn't healed completely, not yet anyways..." I chuckle as lightly as I could, before she pulls away and smiles at me rather genuinely. "So, what's going on? Did they release you?"

"I... Not exactly... I snuck away to be with you." I saw her cheeks light up in a red hue, while mine lit up in embarrassment. If she had snuck away, what was essentially happening here was... I was harbouring a prisoner of war. While I did not mind taking Alexandria into my own home and such, it was quite illegal and I could get myself hanged for it.

"I... Well... You know that even speaking with you right now could get me... Whipped, or hanged..?" I ask gently, moving her back a little so that passers by only saw my uniformed back. "I don't want that to happen, and also, you'd be hanged for it. The peace treaty hasn't been signed yet, and-" By then, she had gasped what chest I had with one hand, and with her other hand on my cheek, she silenced me with a kiss. My cheeks glowed darker, and I couldn't help but return such an embrace - after a few seconds I took a breath through my nose and detached her from me. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you in. It'll be alright though... The Admiral himself promoted me to a lieutenant on the spot, for my actions as acting-lieutenant over the past few months. I can tell them not to harm you, whereas before I would have no power. Trust me, I'll... I'll make sure to pick you up once the treaty is signed, love..." I choked on my words a little bit, and accepted another loving kiss from Alexandria, this time it was softer, and more meaningful it seemed. It lingered a little, and my hand took hers gently. Once it was through, she led me to the other end of the alleyway, where I looked around the corner for anyone of the Navy, or even more so, the Military. After it was safe, I led Alexandria toward the prisoner's hold, a few blocks away from our position.

It was a few minutes before we got there, and the officer stationed there approached us. "Ah! Madame Anne, is it not?" He asked with a smile, looking at me and then at Alexandria.

"Aha, yes it is I, this one 'ere got lost from the main pack, good thing she recognised me and found me." I let go of her hand, looking across and smiling, before we both nodded toward each other.

"Ah, well, thank you for that, we thought we'd have to send out a search party, because you know, the treaty hasn't been signed and all..." He sighed lightly, before saluting me, as I saluted back. "We'll make sure she is punished accordingly-" I cut him off with a raised hand.

"She will not come to harm, I'll have you know. I'll be checking on her tomorrow, and if I see a single mark on her, I'll have your hide. Treat them like the humans they are, and we'll have no problems here. Understood?" My, speaking like this while knowing I had this power was so thrilling! I could definitely get used to this... And the way Alexandria was looking, she too could see me like this, though in another place...

"I-I apologise, Lieutenant. I'll see to it that none of the prisoners are harmed." He lowered his head, and I patted it lightly, I tended to do that if anyone lowered their head or bowed.

"Thank you. That's the way an Abylonian acts and behaves." With a nod, I waved to Alexandria before leaving the prisoner's hold, though I couldn't help but look back, to see her disappear into the barricaded area.

Now that I was able to go home, I unlocked my door and entered my abode. I literally threw my uniform off, on a hot day it was rather muggy inside and really made me sweat - a rather unpleasant feeling indeed. Regardless, I stripped down to my undergarments, before getting a knock at my door. Walking over, I raised an eyebrow, wondering who it could be. I would know as I opened the door.

"Hmm? Who is-" My eyes widened, as I saw the face of the Admiral himself, with two armed soldiers at his side. I salute towards him, despite not having my uniform on, which was quite literally on the floor. I felt like I disrespected him, but I kept my composure. "Admiral, how may I be of assistance?"

"Madame Anne, I would like to speak to you about something, which you experienced on your voyage." He asked gently, before I opened the door and gestured him inside, before I picked my uniform up and folded it accordingly, though rather quickly as well. The Admiral seated himself on the lounge, before he leaned back and relaxed.

"Shall we talk over tea? I do not mind making enough for the three of you." I smile towards them, before the Admiral nods and I go off to my kitchen area. It was a tad shabby, but despite this I cooked up a pot of water for use in the tea. I returned with three cups within my two small hands, and gently passed them around. "So, what about my journey would you like to discuss?"

"The part where you explained that a few of the lieutenants executed Gaulish sailors who did not directly surrender to their demands - while I would be against their acts, we have to keep in mind that we are still at war with the Gauls."

"Well, with all due respect Admiral... Only the captain refused. Madame Jones was ordered to execute her, and others, but she only did so to the captain. I believe she did the right thing. As for the other lieutenants, especially Blare... I do not think they did it for duty. They did it more so for their own sport, or desire."

"And do you have evidence of such?"

"I... No, I only have a firsthand account from Madame Bryce, and a second statement from Madame Mason. Though, her statement refers more to the lieutenants after Jones."

"I see... I have heard enough. Thank you for cooperating, Madame Anne." The Admiral got up, having finished his tea, and the two soldiers left with him. I had not even seated myself down throughout my explanation, though it did not matter for now. Letting my hair out of the ponytail it was in, I pulled it over my shoulders so that it cascaded somewhat. Afterwards, I locked the door, and went to lay down for the afternoon. I would be around at the prisoner's hold at first light, and I had to make sure I had enough sleep. Though, I was fairly confused as to why the Admiral would need me to tell him what I had told him at the Admiralty building, though knowing the old man, he had forgotten a little. I drifted off into a slumber, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was up rather early, though there was a reason for such. I had to make sure Alexandria was alright, considering the way those guys considered to harm her for looking for me... I wouldn't forgive them if that had happened! I got up quicker than I had expected myself to, and found myself coughing harshly, and before I knew it, there was a small puddle of my own blood on the floor before me. Even if I were to recover... I felt that I'd have to deal with this for the rest of my life, not something I had hoped in the first place...

Even so, I cleaned the mess up, and began to get dressed, sliding the uniform's jacket over my shoulders before slotting my arms inside each side. I stood there for a little while, just thinking about everything that had happened - though, the thing that scared me the most was the sight of Alexandria's dead body hanging from the gallows... It made the blood drain from my face, and I started coughing once again. My insides burned, and I coughed blood into my right hand, I just looked at it and started crying. "No... No..." I couldn't help it, it was just too big a thought to just shrug away. If I were to see such a sight, I knew that there and then, I would end my life, as an example to everyone else, that the peace between Albion and Gaul IS possible, but they chose not to go through with it. I fell onto all fours, before I simply leaned to one side and thumped onto the floor. My tears had not stopped flowing, and my hand dripped my own blood onto the floor next to me.

All I needed, was for someone to save me... For I couldn't save myself in the state I was in - fighting an illness and having to fight off thoughts which could ruin any man were not easy to do at the same time. Luckily, I heard a knock at my door, three subtle knocks which could only mean one thing - Bryce was here.

"Madame Anne? Are you here?" Ah, she was always so obliviously cute, wondering if I were in my own home at half seven...

"I'm here, the key is under the vase there - I can't really... Get up..." After hearing some fairly frantic shuffling, I heard the old lock give way to the even older key, before Bryce rushed in to my aid. "Laura, it's not what it looks like..."

"Nonsense! This is... Anne... You really need to see a doctor to get patched up again. I'm so terribly worried..." She sighed sharply, before helping me sit up against a wall nearby. She grabbed a cloth before wiping up the mess I had made to a degree, and then crouched down in front of me. "What exactly happened? Why were you like this..?" I knew that I had to confess, though... That didn't stop me from feeling very nauseating.

"I... Well, I just began coughing and all of this blood spilt out of my mouth - I-I... It's so horrible..." I try to hold my strong face, but it all falls apart in a matter of seconds. My facade, gone like that, and is was back to being a young woman who had experienced too much even this far into her life. I began crying softly, though I knew getting overly emotional was damaging to my already damaged lung. I doubted that I could survive, I really did... But the sight of Alexandria hanging lifelessly was something I'd rather not let happen. Bryce comforted me gently, as I cried my eyes out into her shoulder. I didn't want Alexandria to die, I didn't want to die... I didn't want anyone I was close with to die.

"Shh, Shh... Anne, you'll be alright, alright? Trust me... I'll... I'll be your shield. I don't care if I get the blame for anything you do - just rely on me, and you being alive will be the payment." She shook her head gently, before stroking my hair, my luscious, gorgeous hair. I never let anyone touch it, but she was an obvious exception. "Let's get you back on your feet... And dressed. Didn't you have somewhere to go today?"

"Yeah... Yeah I know... Well ah, could you help me get dressed? All I'd need help with is getting to my room and then maybe putting my shoes on and doing my the back of my uniform." I sigh gently afterwards, the pain in my chest hadn't ceased, and I felt a sharp cramp which made me wince. "But first... I need a new bandage. This one, I can already feel blood..."

Within the hour, the two of us were within the early morning streets of Estrada, early morning market goers simply lined the streets as they sold and bought products for their everyday needs. Bryce and I simply slipped past them all, as I was recognised a lot once again. They'd ask for my blessing, for a safe life and safe country, but I could not give it to them - what have they done to be blessed? Besides, I wasn't really... Religious, in a sense, though I knew I was looked down upon for that. Even so, we made our way to the prisoner's hold not so far away. Around halfway there, I almost felt out of breath, and Bryce helped me along as if my legs were broken or worse. I always felt so thankful for her presence, I really did.

It wasn't long before we reached the hold, and the two guards standing there walked up to us with a salute.

"Madams! What is your business here?" The one on the left said, as he adjusted his belt somewhat.

"We're here to check on a prisoner, so, if you may let us in..." I tried to sweet talk my way in, and to my surprise it worked. Bryce and I were soon inside, and the conditions were... Well, less than favourable, but I'm sure once the treaty is signed and finalised, these good people will be out and about with our own kin. "Laura, could you wait here for me? The prisoner I'm seeing... Well... How do I explain it..."

"I know of the situation, trust me, it was fairly obvious when she and you were the only ones in the captain's quarters. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She whispered, before giggling softly and smiling my way. I always knew... That she was a trustworthy friend, ally, and even best friend. Without her, Jones, Orleans and even Mason, I wouldn't be here today...

I made my way over to the cell at the very end, before unlocking it with a master key I had been given by the Admiral himself, as he shook my hand. Soon, I saw Alexandria, and I quickly looked over her body to see if she had been injured in any way.

"My dear... How do you fare? Have they been treating you right?" I softly speak, not wanting the other prisoners to know of my existence within this place. I was here for her, and her only.

"Worry not my captain, I have not been hurt in any way. Though, I do have scars along my back due to a whipping long ago..." She seemed very calm, composed - as she had always been with me. Even during that drunken night, she was so good... As if she had done it before, though she insisted she was a virgin. Nonetheless, she and I embrace tightly, her rags against my uniform and I could not care for the cleanliness at this moment.

"I'll get you out of here, trust me. We'll... We'll get married, and then, and then live out our lives as lovers. I-I, I love you, Alexandria..." I felt my eyes water a little, and the image of her hanging from the gallows almost petrified me, before she took my lips into a gentle sweet moment. I pull away from the kiss, before I stroke her side, and her cheek, and her body in general. She remained ever so soft... It was definitely uncanny if you asked me. "I'll see you again soon..." Regardless, I kissed her goodbye, as best I could, my chest beginning to hurt once more. I needed to see the doctor and the surgeon to get it worked on again, I couldn't live without it, really.

I walked back to Bryce after locking the cell again, leaving my jacket in with my sweetheart. Usually lieutenants didn't go out in public with their undergarments in view, but I made an exception to say the least. I was practically in tears anyways, goodbyes were hard even if they were temporary for now. Laura comforted me, before we left the hold and went in search of a suitable doctor.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before..." I gently whisper to Bryce, as we sit in line for the doctor. There were at least fifteen people before us, but I knew I could manage. After all, they usually came to this doctor, but myself... Not at all. I was usually at sea, and this quiet time within the city was a little unnerving if I were to be honest. Bryce simply shook her head, an arm wrapping around my shoulder and rubbing the opposite arm of mine.

"Hey, hey, it's alright... Remember what I promised, alright? Just... Don't get too worked up on small things, it'll all work out eventually." After her little pep talk, she simply crossed her arms and legs, before she and I played the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

I... Guess I survived through the consultation and the check up, though it hurt to even breathe. It was a very long appointment, one which I kind of regret due to the others waiting to see the lovely doctor. Unluckily, it wasn't Orleans, and that kind of made me sad too. Even so, I felt a lot better after taking some of the pain relief 'tablets' which the doctor said were 'good for the soul' as well... Eh, I wasn't buying it, but boy did I feel good. Bryce helped me back to my house, and that was when we parted ways again.

"I'll be coming around tomorrow to check up on you, alright? In fact, I'll... Hmm, maybe I can have Jones help me with that as well, we'll take turns in checking up on you, like the good role models we are! Trust me, you'll be fine... Eventually. Anyways, tally-ho!" With that, Bryce was gone... Ah, where would I be without her?

I locked my front door before walking in, going to take my jacket off before realising it had been given to my beloved... Ah, I'm such an idiot sometimes. Regardless, I remained in what uniform I had on and simply laid down on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep... Man, that doctor's appointment was something that drained me completely...

By the time I woke up, the late afternoon sun was pouring in through my front window, whereas I immediately jerked myself awake and sat up quickly. I soon realised that I had a blanket over me, as if someone had put it over me... Still, that was fairly unexpected. It was when I looked around when I saw the true nature of the situation. My home... It looked like it had been broken into. How long had I been sleeping? Surely, it had not been only a few hours...

I stood up before looking around, my belongings around the place, though I sighted blood upon the walls, which probably belonged to the dead woman upon my mantlepiece. I covered my mouth, before looking behind myself. Two men, dead... What was going on?

I walked over to my front door, seeing it half broken was a worry... Though I then saw Bryce and Jones a little way away from my front step. I walked over to them, and they were speaking with a police officer. "Jones? Bryce? What's going on..?" Soon, I realise what my attire was, before covering up a little with my arms. Not that anyone had a problem with a little bit of cleavage, regardless I had to remain dignified.

"Two men and a woman broke into your home as Jones and I were simply watching you sleep... You slept the entire day, I mean, I thought your doctor had given you pain relief tablets? Those definitely weren't pain relief... More like sleeping tablets. I'm sorry about what happened, I-I mean, one of them was going to try and... Grab you and..."

"You needn't speak any more, Bryce. Anne, we killed those people and we will clean up the mess. I apologise..." Jones looked down slightly, before I simply sighed and turned to the police officer.

"So, who were those folk?" I raise an eyebrow, before standing right next to Jones, as she simply placed a hand on my shoulder. She was taller than me by a little bit, but even so she gave me a lot of shit about it.

"They were a part of a rebellious group known as, well, Epoch. They stated before they were killed that they would have the heads of all those who oppose them, though they were dressed as common thugs, and quite simply acted as such." The police officer nodded, before he sighed. "Some of the time, I wish these nut jobs would actually be you know, a little more intimidating, and exciting. This'll never be exciting in my eyes."

"Fair enough, well, you'll have to excuse us officer, we have to make sure our friend is alright." With that, Jones led me into my home, before going to my room and allowing Bryce to enter before closing the door. "Anne, we have something we'd like to share with you." I raised an eyebrow before seating myself on my bed, and allowed my arms to relax, revealing quite a bit of skin due to my undergarments and their design. Surely, the person who designed these weren't one of those perverted freaks!

"You see... Jennifer and I have been investigating into some of the higher ups of the Navy..." Bryce spoke softly, as if someone else were listening. I frowned a little, before sighing.

"Investigating? What for?" I raise an eyebrow before biting my bottom lip, looking between the two as they exchanged looks. "Is there anything honestly to investigate, or..?"

"Of course there is. You see... It's the captains. From what I've seen and observed, they're influencing the Admiral in a bad way. They... They want war." Jones said bravely, and I couldn't believe my ears. War? What were they thinking? That would be... Only for their own greed. To line their pockets for them to move further inland, where there lay many a rich town. Those bastards!

"I see... Well, while spying on our own is fairly illegal, I'm... okay with us doing it but- I don't want you two getting caught, you know!" I raised my concerns, before Jones scoffed and Bryce simply seated herself on a chair within my room.

"Listen, we don't plan on getting caught, but if we do... Try your best to get us out. But, if your life becomes endangered... Don't come back for us." I was visibly astonished, though I think the other two knew that.

"And if it goes above my station? What do I do then? I can't just have you two going out there in the open and... Potentially being killed! That's madness and you know it." I huffed lightly, before crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"We... We know, Anne. That's why we need you to strike up a deal with Mary Orleans, she has some contacts higher up, and having eyes and ears up there will help our cause immensely." Jones said matter-of-factly, and I had to agree with her. The next piece of the puzzle would see me being the pivotal influence in success or failure. With a sigh, I decided to agree with them, even if it was potential suicide. Looking to Bryce, I take her hand and nod.

"As long as you two are safe, I care not for what they're capable of doing. Corruption cannot be tolerated in our line of work," Reassuring them both, I stand up and wipe my eyes lightly, before the two of them suddenly latch onto me, a warming hug between friends. "Okay now, I think it best we went our separate ways - I've got some work to do for the Admiral, and I'm sure you two have a few duties as well. It feels weird to be the youngest, but also, the most responsible." I hold back a full hearted laugh, as the two of them poke my sides and allow me to let the laughter out. Friends like these, they were the kind to last a lifetime.

After they left, I began to think deeply into what I'd have to do next. Perhaps going out tomorrow would be a good thing to do, though with myself awake after sleeping all day... Perhaps I wouldn't get out there in time. Luckily for me, I seemed to drift off into sleep sooner than I expected...

By the time I woke up, it was already a good few hours after sunrise. I decided it best to have a shower, to freshen myself up before trying to get Mary Orleans onto our side. Knowing her, I'd have to be wary, due to how loyal she was to the Navy. I'm sure once she hears of the corruption claims, she'll soon join us. Maybe we needed a name too, but I'll discuss that when I'm with Bryce and Jones again.

Jones and I, we went way back. Back within school, she and I were the best of friends. Even though that was the case, well... We were friends to each other and that was about it. We weren't liked by many of our peers, and Jones was originally a ginger girl. Even so, she and I went on many an adventure, and surprisingly I was much more adventurous than she was, despite her being older than me. As for Bryce, we were more recent friends, having met while we were both midshipwomen for the first time, a couple of years ago. While she and I weren't as extensive as Jones and I, the bond was still there, and both of these lovely women knew how to be great friends. I just had to trust in myself not to stuff up, else I'd lose the most important relationships in my life.

I dry myself off with my favourite towel before looking at my body in the mirror. The wound on my right chest was rather dominant within my perception, as it was the first thing I noticed. The rest, though, was largely clear and smooth, and it was something I knew Alexandria would know and love in time to come. With a soft sigh, I dress myself in more casual clothing, as I had no duties with the Admiral or anyone else, so the day was to be like the ones I had previously before joining the Navy.

I soon look around my home, and surprisingLH, it's all clean again. My oh my... This down time was going to be a long time for me, it seems... Due to the lack of things to do, and well... Lack of Alexandria until the treaty is signed. I love her, and I must reunite with her again. I decided to visit the prisoner's hold once more, to check up on her, it had been a few days after all. Still, I felt a little shaky while walking, and I also felt a little scared as I made my way down the streets of Estrada.

With my mind filled to the brim with thoughts of Alexandria, I could really get my arse to the destination I wanted to get to. Despite previous happenings, I simply had to move on with the utmost haste. With the wind behind me, it was a breeze. Soon, as the morning sun glared over the horizon as if to warn me of potential dangers, I walked down the avenue a few streets away from the prisoner's hold. It was there, when I came face to face with an armed criminal.

"Listen here, lass! Give me all of yer gold, or I'll blow that pretty face off the face of the earth!" He sounded drunk, though I kept my wits about me. Being injured, and now this? That was enough to completely piss me off. Even so, I had to keep my calm, as I had done so on many an occasion. Clearing my throat, I raise an eyebrow.

"I have no money on me, thug. It'd be best if you turned heel and made haste - for I'm sure the Royal Guard wouldn't like the look of you." I huffed before crossing my arms under my bust, narrowing my gaze somewhat as my teeth clenched somewhat behind my lips. He approached, the pistol in his hand was loaded and ready to end me. I kept my cool, but my patience was another thing altogether.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll simply have some fun with ye, lass..." It was then where I saw that disgusting intent of his, of all things he could do to me, he chooses to attempt to violate me. I hold my ground, though my right leg moves back slightly, as I readied myself for his advance. One pull of the trigger and it was all over, so I had to make sure I could pull something off in the time allocated.

A small crowd began to gather, as I heard a few of the locals run off to fetch the Guard. While I was thankful, this thug would have me dead before I managed to be saved. And so, I had to save myself.

"Watch out!" I point over the man's shoulder, and like the gear of a steam engine he turned around, looking to whatever I was pointing at - nothing. I ran at him, before disarming him through breaking his arm at the elbow. Afterwards, I kicked him in the gollies for good measure, before he laid there in agony. I take his gun, before shooting it right beside his head, to the horror of the crowd around me. "Let that be a lesson to you, dog. Don't mess with the Royal Navy." With that, I snapped his gun into pieces, admittedly using too much energy, before I dropped it over him and began to walk off. The crowd looked at me as if I were the enemy, and I couldn't believe how much cowardice could manifest within one location. Even so, to my surprise, I saw Mary Orleans within the crowd that had gathered. At least, I knew she would've helped me had things gone pear shaped, and now the plan could be executed in a way.

"Madame Simmons, that was quite the display." She complimented me as if I needed it, and to my relief it made me feel a little better than I was feeling. I place a hand on her shoulder, before looking down at my blouse, seeing a small blood stain from where my wound was. The damned thing wouldn't stay shut, and Orleans instantly crouched a little to examine it. "I'll have you looked at right away. We shall go to my home, just a half mile from here." With that it seemed, my day was heading for a little bit of relief.

After the walk, I felt entirely exhausted. Rushing the thug and crushing his gun seemed to take a toll on me. My goodness, it was an intense feeling. Orleans looked at my wound as I had removed my upper attire, discreetly covering what was necessary. "It isn't too bad... Right..?" I ask, though I hope like hell that the answer is positive.

"Well..." Mary begins, raising an eyebrow as she wiped her eyes and looked closely at my wound. "It's definitely looking better than it did when I first operated on you, but..."

"But?"

"Well, it may never fully heal, unless you don't move or strain it in any way for a few weeks. I'd suggest having days where you hardly do anything at all, that'll definitely make this thing go away." With a sense of relief washing over me, I put my undergarments back on before Orleans grasped my upper arms gently. "Trust me, Anne... I don't want you to succumb to this injury. Fight it like you'd fight any enemy before you - fight it like you would fight that thug, over and over again, don't stop until you finish it off!" With a definitive nod, I pull up the sleeves of my undergarments, before Orleans pecked me on the corner of the lips.

"... What was that for, Orleans?" I raise an eyebrow, before I look to the side with a light blush. Damn! Of all times, I swear...

"That was for good luck, in any battles you may have. It's a custom with the Tre'uq tribe of the south." With a nod, Orleans simply smiled before she placed a hand upon my stomach, preventing me from buttoning up my top. "We need to put a new bandage on, so you'll have to wait a little bit." I simply shook my head, before allowing her to do her... Job. Though, I'm sure that with the way she went about it, she was thoroughly enjoying touching my body. I... Needed to make a few new rules to prevent things like this from happening. Regardless, I had to try and execute this plan to get Orleans on our side, and this was the time to do it.

"Orleans, may I ask you a... Hypothetical?" I gulp lightly, before she looks back at me from where she was packing her bandages up.

"Go for it, Simmons."

"Well, if you heard that the captains of this Navy were influencing the Admiral into war with the Gauls, what would you do?" Looking to the side somewhat, I watch the older woman walk over again, seating herself in front of me before she grasped my chin lightly and made me look at her.

"I'd investigate, as discreetly as I could, before gathering evidence and shooting the bastards down with the law. Why do you ask, Simmons?" Orleans didn't look as friendly as she had been before, and my eyes widen a touch.

"Well... You see, Madam Jones, Madam Bryce and I have been... Eavesdropping on the captains, and they're wishing for war to line their pockets in silver and gold. I-I hope you're not going to..?"

"I won't, Simmons. In fact, I'd like to join you, if that's okay. I have a few friends higher up than all of us who can help, friends with power and wealth. We'll bring them down," With a smile, Orleans rubbed my cheek softly, running her fingers over the small cut I had received while manning the guns on the Courageous. "Though, I'd have to ask for something from you, something... Well, if you can keep a secret, and you don't even tell your closest friends, you and I can have a good time. What do you say?"

"I... With all due respect, I'm... Already acquainted with someone in that way." I gulp lightly, before Orleans stood herself up, being a head above my seated form, before she grasped both of my cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that, silly. I meant a quiet night out, with fine food and fine drink to boot. Though, perhaps you could tell me a little more about this person you're acquainted with in that way, I'd like to hear of him." The woman chuckled lightly, as did I, though in a less than joyful way.

"It's a woman, ma'am." I close my eyes, before Orleans pats my cheek and turns around to finish packing away her bandages.

"How does... Three nights from now sound?" She looked back momentarily as I stood myself up again, albeit in a less than graceful way. "I hope you don't have plans then."

"Well... That'd be fine. Tomorrow night, the girls of our group are meeting at my house, so do come around when you can. Thank you, doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

After my unexpected appointment with Orleans, I hastily made my way to the prisoner's hold, almost tripping over a few times as my stride was faster than I anticipated. If only she knew of the benefits she gave me when I thought of her, she'd be awfully proud.

"Madam Simmons, what a delight to see you here." One of the guards says - it is the boy from the first visit to this place. He holds a smile toward me, before I salute him.

"Aye, and I you. I must speak to one of the prisoners, if that is okay." I speak gently, making sure I don't come off as needy or aggressive - that would cause further suspicion. For now, I simply await an answer.

"... Well, I suppose you can. May I ask, why, you wish to see this prisoner?" The blood drained from my face, and I had to at least squander some kind of response to his question. With a gulp, I compose myself.

"Well, she and I are great friends - having been acquainted over the duration of the two month sail back home, I'm sure you can understand why I'd like to see them." I smile as best I can, before he nods and looks to the side.

"I can most certainly relate. Go on, be quick though." With that, I made my way inside again, making sure to look around before I went to Alexandria's cell.

After closing the door, I see that she is there waiting for me, still wearing my jacket, all while she embraces me tightly and whispers welcomes into my ear. It was such a warming feeling, and I followed it up with a sensual, passionate kiss.

"Ah, Alexandria - how I've missed you. Hours go by but the need for you simply exceeds everything else. How will I survive until the treaty is signed?" I ask, half sarcastically of course, but my true feelings were laced into my words. I couldn't help the feeling I got when I was near.

"Anne, it will be alright. As soon as the ink dries, I shall be in your arms, and our life will become what we wish it to be. Perhaps we can sail together, on our own ship, to see the world for what it is - beauty." Her words were so soft and sweet, I hold myself closer to her form, before I hear a stray sound from outside. It would be in my best interest not to be caught now, though, I had to be sure that I spent this time as best I could.

"Beauty it shall be, until you arrive at my front door - then it will be complete. I love you, Alexandria. I love you." With another prolonged kiss, I caress her cheek and hip, feeling my eyes water once again as I do. It felt so refreshing and revitalising, the feeling of mutual feelings. I couldn't get enough. Had I enough time, I would have surely taken her there and then.

"I will see you soon, Anne. Fear not, we will be together again." With those words, I hold her hands, smiling ear to ear, all while my heart thumps within my chest. The wound seemed to not exist, and when I walked out of the cell, a strong sinking feeling got the better of me, and I fell to the floor. Luckily, the guard from earlier was there to help me up.

"Madam, perhaps you should rest some more, it would help your injury to heal." He spoke kindly, and although I didn't think it as such, the news of my injury seemed to be roaming around Estrada.

"Thanks be to ye, Sir..?" I had to ask his name.

"Edmond, Madam. It's a pleasure." Once I was up again, I looked back to the cell briefly, before nodding to Edmond and leaving the hold to walk back home.

Once home, I stretched myself out upon the couch, relaxing a little before a big night tomorrow. Having the meeting with the others will surely put myself into a nervous state, considering it was effectively against the law to investigate those higher up - a law which was obviously wrong, in my eyes. Having the bear it, I knew it would be hard, but I had to find something, anything which would see me through. Sooner rather than later, I find myself drifting into a dream which sees me hanging at the gallows, a laughing Admiral mocking my poor existence. It would have woken me up if not for the heavy feeling I had within my chest, though as the morning lights seeped into my living room, I shot upward and starkly opened my eyes.

The daylight was a blessing in itself, and I felt the need to shower there and then - the high window which resided in my bathroom allowed this sunlight to mask over the steamy water, something I wished to show Alexandria one day. Regarding that thought, I decided it best to see if I could strike up an audience with the Admiral, to see the progress of the treaty between our nations. Abylonia and Gaul needn't be enemies any longer, and this is what I hoped.

Dressing myself casually once more, and then putting my sword in its place, I made my way outside and felt the cool ocean air sweep through the cramped streets in my district. I didn't want to have to have another day like yesterday, at least not another armed thug who wished nothing more than something to do. Making my way down to the Admiralty, I found myself taking in the wonders which resided within Estrada, things I had never noticed before this day. The scent of bakeries and shops, selling fresh harvest and cooking exquisite meals - if only I had to money to buy some, it would be marvellous! Regardless, the constant sound of water seemed to begin irritating my ear drums, so I decided to walk in the direction of the noise. Surely enough, I found myself witnessing a man made waterfall in the middle of town - just how do people do this? I swear, it seemed like magic to my eyes.

After a small stroll around, I soon reached the Admiralty. The many people who came to and went through this place was astonishing to say the least, even the pubs did not get this much attention, though I suppose the Admiralty was also a part of the banking complex which made up the centre of town. With a sigh, I make my way inside, and soon my presence is known as a few strangers walk up to me in disbelief.

"Madam Anne Simmons? Oh my gosh! You are an amazing sailor, I'll have to say!" While I did have small prejudices regarding those who earned vastly more than me, I had it in me to at least settle that down somewhere away from my vocals.

"Ah, I thank you, good sir." I salute lightly, getting a smile from the man and soon from his little boy, which made me smile. Maybe wealth wasn't much of a factor in the general lives of people, but that was merely wishful thinking. With another sigh, I soon make my way to the front desk.

"Madam Simmons! How nice to see you on this day!" The lady behind the counter smiled toward me, and I responded in kind.

"And I you, ma'am. I'd like to know if... The Admiral is free to speak with?" I decided to be bold and blunt about what I wished, at least it would show that I was an honest woman.

"Hold on, I shall check for you. Won't be long, Madam." Soon the lady walked away, and I was left there awkwardly, I certainly felt a little out of place, especially considering I had a sheathed weapon at my side. The waiting wasn't long, however, as I soon see the old man walk along toward me.

"Thank you, Miss Clover. Madam Simmons, an honour." He kisses my hand in greeting, and I salute in kind.

"Admiral, thank you for meeting me on such short notice." I smile lightly, and he ushers me along to the office in which he did most of his work. After closing the door and seating himself down, he turned toward me with a curious expression.

"What brings you here on this day, Anne?"

"Well, sir-"

"Call me Walter, please."

"I came here to inquire on the status of the treaty. See, myself and friends have been a little nervous, considering some of the rumours circulating around the place. I myself aren't concerned with such things, but told enough times, I fear they will cause panic." I look to the side after speaking, and the Admiral offers me a seat, which I take awfully quickly.

"I appreciate your concern for your friends, but you are sorely mistaken - the rumours have been revealed false, and the treaty will go under way in exactly a week. There is no need to fear, my dear." I nod in his direction, before gulping lightly. Perhaps now wouldn't be the best time to bring up captains and corruption, as Bryce and Jones were speaking of.

"Thank you, Walter. This brings joy to my heart. I'd hate to see those I've befriended go simply because they are from another land." Walter smiles lightly at me, before he begins doing some paperwork.

"Ah, of course, such a thing similar befell me once, thirty years ago. A fine lass was she, but alas, she was of Gaelic descent, and as such, war eventually tore us apart. Gael is no more, but I assure you, she is still out there, somewhere. Had I been myself back then, I surely would have held on. I was a budding captain." The Admiral seemed to laugh dryly, as if the memories of his younger years were flooding in to try and cause him despair. I could truly admire this man like I had not any other, but this caused me to wonder - how would the captains convince him war was the answer? It made little sense, but for now, I couldn't speak about it directly.

"I am sorry to hear, Walter. Perhaps you shall find her again, this is what I believe." With a small chuckle to myself, the old man nodded and laughed gently. I felt so old while around him, but this maturity was something else.

"Oh, it is a tale for another day, for now, I merely run this place. Perhaps I will find her, like you say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to do around here. It was nice speaking to you, Anne." With a final smile, I stood up and swiftly left his office.

I could've sworn that I changed in that instant, but as soon as I was bumped into by another person, my anger seemed to flare somewhat. I took their shoulder, and before I knew it, I was face to face with a woman I had despised for some time - Madam Blare.

"Oh, what is it, Simmons?!" She barked, trying to use her age as something to bounce back on. I frown somewhat, my hand gently resting on my sword's handle.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please, spare it. I've not a good day, 'tis unwise to converse with me."

"There is no need to be rude, Madam Blare!" I raise my voice, and soon, multiple people seem to be watching, those including Mason, Jones and Bryce.

"I shall do as I wish - I am ranks above you, Simmons. Now step aside." She tried to push past me, though I shoved her back and unsheathed my blade.

"... By my honour! I will be satisfied." With my eyes wide open, the crone couldn't help but scowl.

"Time, place and weapon?" Her voice calmed, but her expression not so much.

"One hour, the hills behind the rear of the city, sabres. Madam Bryce will be my second, Madam Mason shall be yours, and Madam Jones will watch over the match." I state matter-of-factly, as the trio of women made their way over. Bryce looked to be with a pained expression, while Mason and Jones seemed a little annoyed.

"Very well. We shall meet steel then." With that, Blare made herself scarce, probably to prepare herself for the upcoming duel. I sheathe my sword once more, before Jones and Mason also walk away, while Bryce seemed to grab me by the shoulders.

"Anne, just what has gotten into you?!" She asked, and I was certainly surprised. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be this way, but I sigh heavily, abandoning the need to argue about it.

"I... She disrespected me!" I stiffened my posture and expression, and while Bryce attempts to form words to retaliate with, I see that she too sees no point.

"... Fine. But you best win - being beaten by someone twenty years older than you can be seen as a bad thing for those watching." She nodded, before glaring at me and then leaving. I stood there, staring at the ground somewhat, before deciding to make my way to the duelling grounds, a good hour away from the Admiralty. The warm up was certainly needed for a duel such as this.

After all of the walking, I did not feel at all tired, oddly. The adrenalin must have been playing a part, that, and the feeling when I stopped to catch my breath was excruciatingly painful due to my injury. Going directly against Orleans' orders may be something I'll regret, but I'll have it in me to score first blood against that horse headed idiot. I saw that there was a small crowd gathering, great, somehow something above suggested that I needed more tension and eyes on me while I beat Blare. Stifling a sigh and turning it into a half groan, I make my way over to the main party, where Jones was speaking to Bryce and Mason.

"Anne, are you ready to go?" Jones asked, her gaze flat as was her features, before she cleared out a space in the middle of the crowd. Blare was there in her fencing attire, and I shamelessly removed my blouse to reveal a lot of my upper body, bandages wrapped around my breast. I may have been poor at sailing, but at blade work, I could boast about it and actually prove it to others. I unsheathe my sword, the edge as sharp as ever, before Blare and I eye each other. She wasn't too bad, really, her presence was definitely felt. She had bands around her hands and wrists, obviously to prevent the onset of arthritis halfway into the duel, should it last that long. Regardless, I kept calm and composed, as I always did. Bryce soon walked up to me, grabbing my shoulders from behind before prodding her thumbs into them, much to my annoyance.

"Must you..?"

"Anne, you're awfully tense. Calm down, seriously, else you're going to lose." I turned to meet the other woman in the eye, astonished, as if I expected to see another face instead of Bryce's. Regardless, I shook my head, and shrugged her off - this was my fight. Blare chuckled lightly toward me, before she revealed her blade, a fine example of what riches could do to your steel.

"I've been doing this for years, Simmons, I wouldn't count on an easy victory." Evidently trying to bolster something out of me, I scoffed lightly before assuming my stance, ready and eager to go. "Oh, is that how it's going to be? I see, I see... I've got you figured out." Jones soon stood an equal distance between us, before Blare assumed her stance and the silence was almost deafening, the sound of my own heart being my only solace.

The tense atmosphere was overwhelming, and as Jones allowed the fight to begin, I could have sworn time was extremely slow. Blare seemed to move so quickly and violently that I had next to no time to raise my sword and block her incoming strike, and soon the duel began. I tried my best to adjust to her speed, but the ferocity she was capable of took me by surprise. Such a woman shouldn't be able to muster up so much strength, but I had it in me to turn the tides with quick thinking.

I feint a left strike and instead swing right, only to be parried and pushed back by the steel she possessed. If I was going to stand any chance, I had to find the strength in me to dare to advance. Planting my back foot, I charged at the woman, all guns blazing. It is now when I seemed to begin taking the fight into my own hands. I swung whenever she tried to, catching her sword's sweet spot more than once and pushing her back. As much as I had improved, there were still things I needed to learn, and those things were something Blare possessed naturally. She soon prevented me from swinging to far, increasing her pace in her arm and generally began to take dominance back. Our swords, while strong, wouldn't last so long, so I had to make sure my strikes counted where I needed them to be - in her bloody flesh.

Soon, she feints a strike I've never seen before, and in an instant my sword is behind my head and back, my body locked up and my behind to her. She keeps her blade where it is, before she begins pushing me toward the rocky wall which was nearby. I had to run, even with my legs stinging from the long walk to this place, though as we approached, I planted my foot into the wall and pushed backwards, hoping to catch her off guard.

To my luck, my unorthodox move seemed to have worked, though as I turned, she strikes hard and fast again, soon having me pinned to the wall. I just don't have the speed to match her in this position, so I will have to risk the duel itself to get out of this mess. She swings toward my right, and this causes me to jerk to my left, to completely evade the strike and make some room between us. I move quickly toward the centre of our duelling grounds, the extra space a breath I certainly needed.

Blare charges at me, and I go to deflect it, but to my astonishment I find that my body does not move, rather, the shock of pain in my sword arm causes me to scream while she runs it through. Though obviously defeated, and though I hear Jones' call of first blood, I cannot allow her to snatch this from me. I tense my sword arm to its absolute maximum, before pulling it back and retching the sword out of Blare's victorious hand, the grip softened by her win. Then, with my sword still in hand, I raise it up as she turns to face me, and the next strike makes the entire crowd gasp.

My slash had struck her from the top of her forehead, down her right eye and cheek, before skipping a little and cutting deep into her left breast - missing any vital blood vessels, but still, an extremely potent and serious injury which could see me punished. I breathe erratically, as Bryce pulls me away from the fight and after dropping my sword, I could hardly hear anything as Blare screams out in pain. With the woman's sword still inside my arm, I pull it out with a sharp gasp of agony, and soon I cannot feel my sword arm below the elbow, my hand twitching and my forearm bloody beyond belief. The crowd looks as stunned as I felt, I could've sworn I would never do such a thing to another Abylonian lady.

Soon, my hearing seems to come back to me, and my astonished expression seems to freak Bryce out, as she keeps on speaking and speaking almost inaudibly.

"Anne! Anne! Goodness me, you haven't killed her!" I finally hear, and I snap back into reality, thinking it to be merely a dream. My entire arm aches deeply, and my eyes begin to water as I notice I'm on the ground. "Gosh, you almost passed out on me..."

"Laura, what have I done?! I-I... That wasn't me! I swear it on my honour!" I plead, but she covers my mouth to prevent me from saying any more. I calm myself down a little, before looking over to Blare, who had many people around her, frantically applying bandages to her wounds. I felt bad, extremely bad, but luckily she didn't show her face to me as she left, the horse and cart she had came here on quickly getting her into the care of the doctors in Estrada.

"Anne, I think you showed her who's boss - even if it was a little malignant in nature." Bryce seemed to smile and be glad for me, as I frowned and sniffed. Soon, Jones walks over with some bandage, offering to do my wound up herself, though before she does, she gets me to my feet and then slaps me hard enough to cause me to fall again, much to my own dismay. Bryce daren't intervene - she knew she couldn't save me from this one.

"You know you're going to compromise your position as lieutenant, don't you?! You fool, you fucking fool!" Jones seems to vent out her anger at me, but then scoffs before finally bandaging my arm up, all while Bryce throws my blouse around my shoulders, keeping her hands there for the time being. "But.., good job for getting that cow. She was the one who forced me to execute those poor Gauls - I have never condoned it, ever. Had I refused, I would've been whipped soundly for we were at war." I look to the other, though she keeps her gaze from mine.

"For the record, Jones... I never blamed you for it. Just know that." I speak softly, before standing myself up and putting my blouse on with the help of Bryce. Soon after my breathing calmed down, Bryce and Jones began to walk me back, where I knew I'd get into trouble for my behaviour. Perhaps this would be the end of my naval career - I certainly could not doubt seeing the Admiral angry with my actions today.

"Well, considering our meeting is tonight... Will you still be able to come along, Anne?" Bryce asks, though the three of us are generally feeling unsociable at this time. Regardless, I clear my throat.

"I should be able to, if I'm not in a cell by then." Jones looked over at me.

"Say, did you manage to get Orleans on our side?" Suddenly, my face lights up, and I nod in confirmation.

"Yes, and she volunteered to - an amazing outcome if I don't say so myself. She'll be at the meeting with us." With a smile on my face, I could feel the tension in the air relieve itself. Perhaps today wasn't such a bad day after all, though many had been hurt by my actions. I could only hope for mercy in the face of the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

No sooner had I gotten back into Estrada, before I noticed a distinct lack of people around the outskirts. I was worried, immensely, that I would be hanged and thus be powerless to tell Alexandria of my actions. I felt a compelling need to tell, as I usually did not to those I was close to, even Jones and Bryce weren't in the loop of some things. I signed warily, before making my way back toward the Admiralty. If only I had been able to get there first, then maybe news of my atrocious behaviour would have been explained better and more believably. Regardless, I had to steel myself and get ready to face the consequences. Jones and Bryce looked to me almost at the same time, before I looked to them and sighed once more.

"I'm afraid, really afraid. What if I'm hanged?" My voice broke lightly, and the two women looked to each other before simultaneously rubbing both sides of my back.

"Anne, you can't be hanged for something which was set up, like a duel. Injuries were to be expected, and Madam Blare will have to put up with them for the rest of her life. Admittedly, your actions were rather rash and outside the honourable code, but I'm sure you won't be killed for it. Else, we would do the same to our enemies." Jones pointed out, before Bryce leaned across and gave me a small squeeze, all while grinning in her own little way.

"Besides, you too got injured, and going for an opponent's sword arm is effective against the enemy - but we are on the same side, so that'll be reviewed as well. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Maybe a whipping at most, but otherwise, you'll be okay." I was almost flattered by their kind words, but this did not stop the shaking in my arm, and did not cease the nervousness which was shooting through my system.

Before long, the three of us were at the Admiralty, where many people were entering, and I couldn't help but stop for a moment, the other two walking on ahead a few paces before turning back to me. Both of them were taller than me, and also seemed to consider me the baby of the group - I was, in a way, but I didn't want to be treated this way. Looking to my bloodied bandage, I curled the opposite fist, almost expecting this fist to curl as well. My nerves were truly shot, and before I could see a doctor about it, I had to face a fate which was potentially less than favourable. Bringing my working hand up to my face, covering it somewhat, I begin breaking down, in public, as if I had killed Blare, as if I had killed her and every other person present at the duel. Bryce and Jones got me to a place less public, but there was no mistaking that many people saw me in that state, a state of utter despair and discontent to everything around me, and everything inside me. I wanted to be dead, I wanted to die, and even thinking of Alexandria did not help, rather, the image of her hanging at the gallows was the last straw before I really lost it.

I didn't remember much, but I knew I was now within a bed of sorts, most likely one within one of the many clinics within Estrada. I looked over to my side, to see Bryce sitting there with my hand within both of her own - but I felt nothing. This sense of nothingness caused me to have tears gently stain my cheeks as she looked at me adamantly. She was trying so very hard not to cry in front of me, and soon I closed my eyes once again and drifted into a long, tiring sleep of anguish.

When I woke up again, I was sure that I had missed the meeting with the others, at least, the lack of sunlight seemed to suggest such a thing. Though, as I wiped my eyes and sat up, I realised Bryce, Jones and Orleans were seated in my room, and I had been within my bed for quite some time. I blinked myself awake, before rubbing my throbbing head and groaning lightly. The three of them had their backs to me, before they turned and sighted my less than graceful musing. Bryce was the first to come over, kneeling down at the side of the bed while the other two stood up and looked over me, a short smile to at least keep things from becoming cold.

"Anne, how are you feeling?" I placed my hand upon my head, the other limp on the bed beside me, gazing at Bryce as much as I dared.

"Like someone knocked me out with the butt of a sabre." I replied softly, before I slid my legs out from under the covers, before noticing that I must've been changed into my nightwear, putting an awkward blush on my cheeks. I stand up, but not without almost falling over again, and with Jones holding my shoulders, it seemed that these women wouldn't have me falling down for anything.

"It'll be fine, Anne. Now, we have to discuss our plans, else we won't be able to get back home without rousing suspicion. I know you're not really up for it, but we have to get this out of the way anyways." Jones nodded as she looked into my eyes, raising her eyebrows before she allowed me to stand on my own two feet. I walk on over, before filling the empty seat where the three of them had been sitting.

"I've managed to contact the acting-captain Broderick, he and I are to meet tomorrow, and Madam Seychelles seems to be cooperative as far as I know." Orleans spoke quickly, before she sighed and placed her hands behind her head. "Though, the first, second and third captains are out of the question - third captain Damon didn't want to hear it, and I certainly didn't want to leak anymore information."

"It's still a fair effort. I think, if we can get to all of the acting-captains to comply, then perhaps we will have a greater change of finding the specific captains who are being unjust, trying to influence war. I'd say that if we find even one of these captains, we will have the evidence to take them on in court. It's against us, but, having a chance is better than having none." Jones nodded, before she looked to Bryce and I, almost expecting something to be flying from our mouths about our situations. Bryce cleared her throat before she straightened herself up.

"Yes, a chance would be great. Finding more captains and getting evidence would be more than ideal, though. Between the four of us, considering there is a total of thirty captains of varying ranks, I'd say finding evidence for at least 12 of them will guarantee our victory. So... Six captains for a fifty fifty, and three for a one in four. It's up to us and our skills to discreetly collect information and evidence which will be a deciding factor." Bryce looked to Jones, who seemed satisfied enough, before the three of them looked at me.

"I doubt I'd be able to do as you three are doing, considering I'm two ranks below you two, and three below you," I looked to Bryce and Orleans, and then to Jones. "Though, if I can identify those on the Jury, that can help our cause immensely. What do you say?"

"Well, that's certainly thinking outside of the box. Good work, Anne." Jones smiled toward me, before the four of us chuckled lightly and enjoyed a cup of tea, evidently brewed by Orleans due to the exotic flavour it seemed to have. I took in the aroma and allowed the liquid to sit on my tongue, certainly not looking as dignified as I should, though I cared not. The flavour was enough for me to lose all restraint.

Sooner rather than later, Jones and Orleans slipped out, saying their goodbyes briefly. Bryce decided to stay behind, even if I insisted for her to return to her own abode. It seemed that in this state, I wasn't as convincing as I usually would be. We sat across from each other, having a good chat into the night.

"I'm sure today has been more than tiring for you, Anne. It's why I stayed back, because... I'm worried about you. Truly... I worry about you so much, I'm afraid that you may somehow take it too far and get yourself killed." I blinked a little bit, stunned though only in a lighter degree. While I knew she was the kind of person to be loyal, I never thought her to be, well, capable of feelings such as these. It wasn't that it was impossible, it was just hard to believe due to the way she acted while not alone with me. I'd go as far as saying that she kept a facade for others, and tore it away for me, else it would be the opposite.

"Laura, I... I appreciate the concern, but I'll get through it, you'll see." I say, ever so simply, as if to skip over my own thoughts. Maybe it was i with the facade, holding face even though she deserved to see my true nature, and my true feelings. The sinking feeling seemed to hit again, and I was out of it for a little before Bryce was suddenly in my face, holding my shoulders as if she had been shaking me.

"Anne! Goodness, you went so vague for a minute there, this is why I worry about you. What if you were out on the open sea, and you found yourself... Doing that? I'd hate to see you fall overboard." Pressing her lips together, she sat herself back down, before looking to her side and sighing shakily. All of this worry for me couldn't have been healthy, even for her. Telling her to stop it wouldn't work either, so I was out of options on what to do here. I tensed my sword arm, hoping to see a little more response out of it, but there was still nothing.

"So... What happened when I... Well, blacked out?"

"You were swinging and flailing, like something inside had set you off. I guess, the stress and pressure of things got to you, and we did get you to Orleans' clinic, though she suggested to just let you rest. We stayed there for an hour, before we got here, and the Admiral came around an hour after that. He wasn't too impressed, but he wanted to talk to you whenever you felt like you could front him. I've got to say, he is at least considerate, I wouldn't have a clue why he'd let some of those captains influence him in such negative ways..." I nodded slowly, before sighing and placing my head in my hand, closing my eyes while I did.

"... Laura, I'm... Could you give me a hug? Just, an embrace, please, I can't take this..." I felt my eyes begin to water, before I shook my head and let my bottom lip tremble a little while she made her way over, rather reluctantly. I stood myself up to have her wrap her arms around me, and for a while, I cried into her shoulder. My hand gripped her shoulder, all while she grasped my other hand, even if I couldn't feel it, the gesture was welcomed and made me feel warmer on the inside. Jones was a great friend, as was Orleans, but none could ever replace Bryce. She was that special kind of friend, who looked after you no matter what. I felt entirely in her debt, standing there, vulnerable in her arms.

After a while, I stopped crying, and simply breathed into Bryce's shoulder, her hand soothingly rubbing my back, the other gripping my dead hand with a loving hold.

"I am your shield, Anne. Never forget that. If you need some time out from it all, just come to me. I'll protect you." She spoke softly into my ear, and after another minute passed, we disentangled from each other. "Feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you, Laura. I... I can't imagine where I'd be without you," I nod before stepping back, gulping lightly as I looked down to my side. "It hurts, that I cannot be with you. I'm already... My heart is already linked to another. All I feel here is love for you, but I cannot have you, I cannot kiss you. I cannot betray Alexandria." I couldn't look her in the eye, though she raised my chin up with a finger. My eyes were forced to follow.

"It matters not, having you alive is the ultimate love, in my life. Even if our lips never meet, I'll love you like no one else, Anne Simmons." Her whispers chilled my spine, and as much as I wanted to simply break free of Alexandria's chains, I could not. Even so, Bryce neared her face, and as much as I was urged to pull away, I could not. She stood before me, as the invisible chains held me in place - I was helpless, and could do nothing but comply. She and I kissed, ever so lightly, and while I returned it, my lips were so weak compared to hers. Our foreheads touched, and both of our hands intertwined tightly, but there was nothing beyond that.

"Laura..." I clench my teeth together, before feeling s few tears roll down from my eyes.

"You best lay down, I'll occupy the couch. Goodnight, Anne." With that, we both separated - it was like pulling out my spine, and then proceeding to beat myself to a pulp with it, all while still feeling the pain. I lay down and get comfortable, but there is no real reason why I should sleep. I was hardly tired, and now with these feelings lingering in the air, I soon found myself drifting away into yet another dream. Perhaps this all was a dream, Bryce confessing to me through a kiss forbidden. I may never know.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by, and all I could think of was the short, subtle kiss Bryce and I shared. Of all things to occur, that was the one thing which took me by surprise. Biting my bottom lip, I decide against visiting Alexandria, though I wished to spend time with her. I couldn't handle it, the feelings I held were as confusing as I seemed to make them appear. Maybe I loved both Alexandria and Laura, but I couldn't be so sure. Getting out of bed, I thought it best to find some of the current jury, to see if I could find some favours and the like to help the cause.

This found me roaming the streets of Estrada, looking for clues as to who the jury were. Perhaps a bit of research beforehand would have helped me, but it was now my search for them which spurred me on. My sword arm was beginning to get a little feeling and movement back, but it was hardly a joy when I was hardly able to lift the damn thing without my entire side shifting. A sigh emanated from my vocals, while I stopped at a small bakery, and soon I was approached by two of the Royal Guard. This could not be good.

"Madam Simmons? We'd like you to come with us to the Admiralty." One said, before the other grasped my arm rather firmly and began dragging me along. I couldn't help but untangle myself and cross my arms as best I could.

"We are honourable people - allow us to walk honourably as well." I state, but the two sigh and nod in my general direction. It must be hard having to deal with people you knew not.

"We can walk like this until we get there, then we have to do it for appearance's sake. There's been a complaint given by one Madam Blare, about your misconduct and lack of mercy within a duel." The other said, and my chest sank somewhat. Blare was five ranks above me, and could easily sway things in her favour - I'd likely be whipped, or imprisoned, or even... Hung.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." I explain briefly, before one grasped my sword arm and I gasped sharply, yanking myself away quickly as the feeling of it certainly rushed in at that moment. "I am injured, good sir! Be careful!" I raise my voice, and the other shakes his head.

"I apologise ma'am, I should have asked about that bandage." One sighed, rubbing his forehead a little before gripping my upper arm, a more comfortable venture though no less annoying.

Soon enough, the three of us reach the Admiralty, not first without making a bit of a scene to those who were looking at me. They must've heard about my actions, and surely I wouldn't win in court against Blare. My stomach twisted and turned, though once inside, there was certainly a different kind of atmosphere. It occurred to me that I may not come out of this building again, for I would be dead. My eyes darted around somewhat, before I took a deep breath and calmed myself for the inevitable meeting with the Admiral, with Blare by his side. The images made my neck hairs stand on end, and I pursed my lips together as I was escorted to the Admiral's Office.

"Anne, I didn't expect to see you so soon, but I'll have to disregard such things for now. I've received word of actions which can be seen as questionable, and I'd like to hear your side of the story." Walter offered me a seat, which I hastily took before I had some kind of nervous accident. Still taking deep breaths, I could see that Blare was no where to be seen, though I knew she was nearby. "There is no need to be nervous, Anne. You've really done nothing too substantial."

"... Well, Madam Blare and I first and foremost had a duel, one which I offered, due to her rudeness the other day. She was using her rank to bully me into moving out of the way. In my anger, I demanded that my honour be satisfied. We fought, and as she won - by taking out my sword arm with a rather unfair strike - I seemed to... I don't even remember what I did, but I recall having Madam Bryce trying to calm me down, in my face with it, and I saw a glimpse of what I did to Madam Blare." Nodding, I try to recall what I really did when I brought that sword down, but nothing but anger seemed to come up. I couldn't help but leave that small detail out. Though, as I gaze to the Admiral, he seems less than impressed.

"I understand now. See, Anne, I had a situation very similar to this, only, I killed the other man. I was imprisoned for thirty days, and spent a year on half pay - your consequences won't be as severe, but putting our best swordsman out of commission in a way is fair evidence for... Four days imprisonment. You won't see the treaty signed, nor will you be able to be visited by your friends. You'll be sent to the prisoner's hold in an hour, so you'll stay out here. Other than that, we are done here, Madam Simmons." With that, Walter leaved the room, and I sat there, mulling over my actions. Surely, if I hadn't strained myself to walk all that way and simply paid a few quid to get there, maybe this could have been averted. With a prolonged sigh, i at least tried to get myself mentally prepared for the next four days, without my home to return to, without Bruce, Jones, Orleans or Mason to speak to - this was certainly going to be a long week.

I was taken in the clothes I wore to the prisoner's hold, and surely enough, I was given a new, more suitable set to serve out my sentence. The Admiral had more power than even the major of Estrada, and those who are his superior number less than ten in the entirety of Abylonia. A truly powerful man surely took on much responsibility, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for wasting his time with this crap I have committed. I dress myself, figuring the clothing to be a size too large, though I simply improvise and use a stray piece of wire to keep my pants up. Being pushed around like I had murdered an entire ship full of people was a little excessive, but I guessed that they could show me no mercy. The clamps around my ankles and wrists were put on, and I walk along as best I can while we all moved through the complex, designed to maximise defences should the worst ever occur.

Soon, I find myself ushered into the area where I had been meeting with Alexandria. My eyes widen somewhat as I soon notice where we are headed - the very rear of the corridor, and to the left... I was put in her cell with her for some kind of reason. Our gazes met while the bars separated us, and she looked astonished to say the least. With a gulp, I'm put in, and the door is locked, the heavy metal clanking considerably. I go to turn around and ask why I was out in with another prisoner, though I soon see one of the people who took me in - Edmond, the boy who was usually outside keeping guard. He smiled and winked toward me, and on the inside at least, I was thrilled.

I turn around quickly, before I see that Alexandria is also in clamps, as well as a chain connected to the wall. My eyes widened further, before I made my way toward her - noticing the small twitch she gaze as I neared her. Surely I could not have overlooked the workings of these cells, surely I hadn't just let them do this - what's more, I raise my hands to move some hair off the other's face, to see something which truly enraged me. The bruising was evident of someone beating her, and soon I gulp as I look down lower, small bruises upon her collarbones and arms - had these people been somehow covering this up to keep it from me? With a sharp sigh, I clear my throat.

"... Why didn't you tell me..?" I ask as softly as I can, my chin almost resting on the Gaul's shoulder. She leans across somewhat, her lips brushing against my ear to reply.

"They ordered me not to say anything, else... Else they would beat me further. They have a powder, much like the kind we use in Gaul for war paint - but this was matched to my skin tone, and well... They could hide even the most heinous of crimes from anyone. It doesn't come off easy, no, it takes a good deal of rough scrubbing, damaging the skin further, to keep it from seeping deeper. It's poison, Anne, bloody poison." Alexandria sighed shakily, and as much as I wanted to hold her as tightly as I could, these damn clamps prevented me from doing such. Thinking of it, I could have sworn that my beloved looked at least a shade lighter in skin colour, usually she would be a darker, more healthy looking pigment. I frown lightly, the rage within bubbling, knowing that they had gone against my orders. I'd surely get them back, but for now I had to take it.

"I'm so sorry, for just... Being so oblivious. I should have noticed these things earlier. I... Suppose I should tell you why I'm here for. See... I had a duel, and I lost more than it, rather, my right arm from the elbow down hardly works, and... I injured my opponent after she had won - she's got one eye and scarring for the rest of her life. So, I was sent to the Admiral, and he gave me four days." The two of us sit down, right up close, before she rubs my knee lightly and leans across to kiss my cheek.

"I can understand - I have done something similar. The spur of the moment truly is a place of uncertainty..." Alexandria chuckled lightly, before she leaned her head against the dull stone behind. "Anne, even if we are like this, and things are not favourable, we are still together. Never, in my twenty five years of living, have I been able to say that and truly mean it. I love you, and now, even now, we are closer than ever. Even as prisoners in your country, we are so close." I gazed across to her, truly baffled at how I was able to somehow not know her age after all this time. Regardless, her words touched my very soul, and I felt myself compelled to kiss her, subtly, to have her know that her words were worth hearing. She soon grasped my hands, her thumbs rubbing them softly, before our kiss ceased and we were free to gaze at each other.

"Alexandria, I... I wish to ask you something. I am unsure of the customs and culture in Gaul, for the most part, but even without one to officially, well, wed us...

Won't you marry me? Even if we have no wedding, no reception, no honeymoon... Simply here and now, a union to last until and beyond the day we die. What do you say?" I couldn't help myself, the moment felt so malleable and potent, I had to strike it with my best shot. She smiles in a way I've never seen her smile, before she nods. My whole chest felt like it was on fire, and in a good way, for once.

"Yes, Anne, I'd love nothing more." She says simply, before giving me the biggest kiss I've ever received, something which involved tongue and even cheek. I could not be happier, despite the situation I faced for the next ninety six hours.

The hours began to pass, for that first evening, and soon a man with a hooded lantern walked around, checking on each of the prisoners, and then walking in to remove the clamps they wore.. He soon reached our cell, and we had separated for at least that moment, before he used the key to unlock the heavy metal around our wrists and ankles. Once they were off, he left and locked the door once again, the rattling of the metal hanging off his belt. After the sound of him was gone, Alexandria and I smiled toward each other, and instantly embraced. The warmth of her body against mine was a feeling like no other. I could definitely get used to this, maybe, if the days weren't this bad either. Slowly, I began to feel myself fall asleep, not before the other kissed me goodnight. The ecstasy of it all surely spurred me on.

The next day, I could've sworn I was booted in the guts when I woke, groaning a little as I got myself upright to be face to face with a giant of a man. He grasped my arm and hauled me up, luckily I wasn't as awake as I thought I was, else he would've had something else coming. Alexandria was right there with me, and with that easing the mind, I follow this man, along with everyone else. My guess was that they got us to work on the gemstone mines, more riches for Abylonia! I was chuffed in a way, I had never been able to find the time to visit the mines, but now I was surely on my way there.

That is, if they didn't take that left turn. That was the direction of the docks, and now I know why I felt like I was going to be sick. The ships reminded me of something which was to be happening soon - the signing of the peace treaty. With a long sigh, I soon realised the real reason I was imprisoned. Without me there, without my words, it was surely going to fail, somehow. I knew it was early days, but, such a thing worried me immensely. I gaze over to Alexandria, who shoots a smile to me, though my expression hardly changes. These could possibly be my last days with her, though, I couldn't be so certain on the failure of the treaty. It seemed that the next few days would also decide my fate, as a person and as someone who stood for peace between our nations. My work wouldn't be done until I was dead and buried.

Soon arriving at the docks, I saw the Courageous, tall and proud as it was. My guess was that we were cleaning the damn thing, and if my last voyage was anything to go by, it wasn't going to be the easiest job to do. Looking over to the other prisoners, I soon see those I had sailed with for those short months, the Gaulish women who had been so great to me. They look back, a short smile here and there, but ultimately, what I had done was bring them to this place to be prisoners. I couldn't blame them if they wished to end me, I really couldn't. With a soft sigh, we all soon board the Courageous.

"Alright, the lot of you will be cleaning this vessel, all day. You won't take a break until you're bleeding from somewhere, and don't think I won't check up on all of you. Now get on with it! Your tools are on deck, and you are to follow every order given to you, crew or captain." He nodded decisively, before the lot of us made our way to the tools nearby - simply buckets and cloths which could clean a baby's bottom better than the battleship we stood upon. With a sigh, I grab one of these damn buckets and make my way over to one of the further corners of the deck, ready to waste the day away scrubbing the same piece of deck until it was spotless. Surely, if these people had half a brain, they would have provided a stronger cleaning agent than hot water and soap. Still, I was in no state to take command - here I was, a prisoner within my own country. Such a thing seemed so trivial, so frustrating, though I had to get on with it.

After half an hour, I had done the whole left hand corner of the deck, as clean as anyone would like it to be. The burly man walked on over, inspecting, before he gave a nod of approval. "Well, Simmons, you've surely got a good handle on getting elbow grease to the floor. Nice work."

"What do you think I was doing before this? I had to clean the whole deck by myself once, never again though." I let out a small chuckle, before the man glares at me. Well, it seemed like no one could have a good smile or laugh around here. With a huff, I went on to begin cleaning the railing and smaller pieces of my little corner.

Gazing around somewhat as I did, I saw Alexandria cleaning away at the far end of the ship. She saw me, wanting to wave and probably run over to me, but it was too risky given the situation at hand. A sigh left my lips, before I noticed one of the Gaulish women suspiciously near one of the crew members of the ship. It looked as if the Red Coats were taking this ship, but this fellow looked like he needed to eat less. Dumping my cloth into the bucket, the water sloshing about, I make my way over to see what is going on.

To my horror, I see something which I'd rather not see. This woman was caressing his crotch within her mouth, all while he looked as if he was having a great time. Recognising the woman as one of my former crew, I barely had time to think when I began charging at this man.

I slam into him, and hard - he didn't even blink when I knocked him over. The Gaulish woman had seen me, so she managed to get out of the way. Having him sprawled out on deck while the call for the Captain being on the same deck was something which brought a smile to my face. I soon grab the female's bucket and let her spit in it, well, it looked as if there were a few chunks of vomit in there now.

The man struggled to get to his feet, all before his captain was right there, glaring him in the eye, while he evidently noted his penis hanging out of his trousers.

"Lieutenant Bransby. Why, may I ask, is your manhood out on deck?" The captain seemed so poised, so calm while he spoke. The man went to speak, though he was cut off. "Don't answer that question, either. You," He turned to me, his gaze flat. "You will decide his immediate punishment." I blinked a few times, before nodding and grabbing the now dirty bucket.

"On your knees!" I yelled, my mischievous expression taking hold while the man lowered himself down. Then, with a single step toward him, I dumped the dirty water all over his poor, miserable form. The rest of the crew started laughing, before I placed the bucket on his head and then patted it firmly. "You'll clean this mess, too."

The captain was satisfied, and soon he went around, making sure such a thing did not happen again. He was clearly a dignified member of the Western Abylonian Navy, where the Red Coats originated from. When I was a little younger, I looked up to these people, and even now, bar a few, I still do. With the current situations, I could've really used support from the captain of the Red Coats, and securing a favour with him could allow me a much easier, and clearer passage into the top job, that being Admiral.

Small amounts of time seem to pass quickly, though the rest is a constant bore. Another call for the captain being on deck was enough for me to get into action, my focus and attention immediately to his form.

"I have an announcement to make. We will be staying in Estrada for a few more days, there has been reports of misconduct between sailors and lieutenants alike. I'd like to remind you all that..." His voice was so powerful, he could boom it a mile and still be heard. Shaking my head, I listen in a little more tentatively. "... So, for now, this will be a very large drill, for some of you. Others, well, you may find your Red Coats revoked and you'll be on your way back to Roshburg." Once he was finished speaking, I found my time to shine and secure some insurance for the future.

"Good sir! Captain!" I call, rather rudely if I were to be picky, though his attention turns to me. "I apologise for being so sudden, but I am Lieutenant Anne Simmons of the Abylonian Royal Navy. May I ask for a minute of your time?"

"Lieutenant? Well, not that I wished to hear the word again... Fine, you have my minute to spend. I am Captain Carter Desmond of the Red Coats, as evidenced by my attire." He extends a hand, and I knew that my holders couldn't do a thing about this. Accepting his hand, I bow lightly and give small curtsies.

"I'd like to ask you of a favour, though I fear that I have asked for too much already-"

"No, you haven't really. What kind of favour would you ask of me, of all people?"

"Well..." I lean in close to him, before whispering words unheard by those listening in. I speak of securing my place in the running for Admiral, and despite my current predicaments, I could use his good word to promote me higher up. I speak of my ambitions and dreams, for the most part, he agrees. Once done, I move away from him, looking down to the side. He nods in my direction, before giving me a salute. How nice it is, to have someone to support you, even one you barely knew.

As soon as the captain left my general vicinity, I felt two heavy hands heave me in the direction of the opposite end of the ship, his general presence enough to make me suspect he's having a bad day. With a sigh, I break away, before making my way to Alexandria's side. She greets me with a short smile, before the two of us begin working on her area of cleaning the ship.

"For a captain, you seem a little slow at cleaning." I lightly joke, and I get a small chuckle from her, but not much more.

"In truth, captains in Gaul are around the same rank as you, Anne. It makes sense, given our differences in training and the like. It would be harder to become a captain here, but to get to lieutenant... That's a more difficult story to tell. It was strenuous, in my time, but," She soon stops scrubbing, turning to face me. "It was well worth it to be here, on this day, and to know you exist, out here... It brings hope to my very being." I can't help but blush a little at her flattery, but perhaps she was right indeed. Did I really make this much of an impact to other people? I truly wondered, there and then, before the crack of a whip was heard from the burly man. With a sigh, I proceed to make sure I make an effort to help Alexandria out, she must've been through a lot merely to get here. Having done my part to ease the burden of this excessive scrubbing, the two of us soon find a break in the tides to have a quick pash, all while going unseen to everyone else. Such a daring thing to do, but it felt amazing.

After many hours of being subject to the sun, the only reprieve being working behind the extraordinary masts, all of us prisoners finally got to go back to the hold, only this time we would be in clamps once again. The constant shifting between freedom and captivity could only be an Abylonian thing - many couldn't decide whether or not to be brutal to prisoners, so they picked a method which got the job done without making people seem like they're about to go insane. Having lived in the life of Alexandria, even for one day, I could see the strength she showed to be so kind to me. The way we embraced that night was testament to that very strength of hers.

The night went by fast, sleeping with my love was enough to rid myself of nightmares which plagued me for days on end. As I wake, I notice that Alexandria is still sleeping, and considering the sun was not even up, I decide to stroke her cheek, gently, before planting kisses on her forehead. Somehow, I had fallen in love with her so hard, and to be apart from her was to be torture fit only for a mind made of masochism, of which I lack possession. She ruses, and soon we kiss lovingly, a tender moment in the days of our lives. This was a new day, and now, I had the motivation to do so much. I couldn't thank her enough, this woman, from another country, another culture, who graciously accepts me as her wife. Surely, it did not get better than this feeling of completion.


End file.
